


Звери и Звезды: Острый глаз

by DemonicReader



Series: Звери и Звезды [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens conquer Earth, Human Rebellion is no more, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Post-Invasion, disillusioned human rebels who want a normal life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicReader/pseuds/DemonicReader
Summary: История из разряда "А что если..."... а что если пришельцы захватили Землю? Тринадцать лет войны, и человечество было поставлено на колени, а "братья по разуму" оказались совсем не такими, какими их представляли, впрочем, как и космос вокруг. Чем это грозит землянам?Почитаем и узнаем...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Редко пишу научную фантастику, хотя в целом люблю жанр) вдохновлялась массой источников, но любые совпадения случайны, как и всегда ;)  
> Наука на уровне комиксом и компьютерных игр, так что не судите строго) конструктивная критика приветствуется)

_Найти иголку в стоге сена? Раз плюнуть!_

P.W.

 

1.

Они не были похожи на людей и, в то же время, очень похожи. Раса космических кочевников, нашедших, наконец, планету, которую могли бы назвать домом, подходи она по ряду критериев, а эта как раз подходила. Едва решение было вынесено на голосование и одобрено Советом Старейшин, главным и единственным институтом власти Содружества Трёх Домов, как человечеству в его традиционном понимании пришёл конец.

Джил была там, когда это начиналось. Передел истории, новое будущее. Три Великих Дома спустились с небес на чёрных кораблях, и последующие тринадцать лет человечество не знало ничего, кроме войны. Многие были убиты, многие искалечены: кто телом, а кто - духом.

Она потеряла отца, летчика ВВС США, а после ставшего бойцом Сопротивления, и погибшего, думая, что защищает  то, что осталось от их некогда «великой страны». Она также потеряла мать, которая положила жизнь на алтарь  идеалов свободы и независимости, оставив её с шестилетним братом на руках, один на один с миром, где их никто не ждал, и местью, которая едва не выжгла ее дотла.

Сейчас девушка работала в небольшой кофейне, чтобы обеспечить себе и брату более или менее достойное существование. Заведение располагалось в квартале от космопорта, и можно было наблюдать взлет и посадку звездолетов, сидя у окна. Колледж пришлось бросить, но жалеть, на самом деле, было не о чем. Она чувствовала, что не сможет выучить Старшую Речь, даже если очень постарается.

«Кочевники» или Старшие, как все чаще называло их мировое СМИ, были здесь частыми гостями. «Драконы» заходили, чтобы поесть и обязательно с кровью, «орлы» наведывались распивать чаи в тёмных, тихих углах, а единственный «волк», которого она видела, предпочитал всему апельсиновый сок. На него было трудно не обращать внимания: белые волосы, серые глаза, чёрная куртка со стилизованным одноглазым волком на спине и парой сцепившихся архаичных шестеренок на плече.

Пришелец постоянно что-то выстукивал на портативном терминале, сидя у окна и потягивая сок, всегда один и тот же. Джил проходила мимо этого столика по десять раз на дню и только поэтому знала, что «волк» занимается… картографией: переставляет местами звездные системы, вычерчивает линии оптимальных путей, считает количество гиперпространственных «прыжков». Это-то заставило её остановиться в один из дней около его столика, и, переборов поднявшуюся внутри волну инстинктивной неприязни, спросить:

\- Простите, а господин случайно не преподает в Школе? В той, что на углу…

Рука в кожаной перчатке без пальцев замерла над виртуальной проекцией карты рукава какой-то галактики, после чего резко раздавила миниатюрное солнце, которое сжимала между пальцами и легла на клетчатую скатерть рядом. Мужчина же смерил ее взглядом, который сразу заставил пожалеть о собственном любопытстве, и медленно покачал головой. Девушка, смутившись еще больше, смогла лишь пробормотать на грани слышимости:

\- Простите…

Он снова покачал головой, после чего вернулся к работе. Джил заметила длинный шрам, делящий надвое правую сторону его лица. И почти сразу же почувствовала, как ее ощутимо толкнула в спину невидимая рука, как бы говоря: «Тебя это не касается». Девушка поняла намёк и больше к этому столу не подходила. Все же были и другие посетители, которые нуждались в её внимании. Это было примерно за неделю до того, как она узнала, что загадочного «волка» зовут Вольф Исенгрим…

Кошмар её семьи.

Когда отец погиб, мать подала официальный запрос, чтобы узнать, как это произошло. Ответ пришёл на следующий же день – Джил до сих пор помнила этот простой белый конверт с печатью и дрожащие руки матери, читающей такой же простой белый листок с двумя абзацами текста, сводящегося к тому, что его сбил воин по имени Железный Волк. Вольф Исенгрим означает «Железный Волк», как объяснил ей потом брат, и хорошо, что объяснил. Теперь она уже никогда не сможет приносить ему его сок с прежним душевным спокойствием. Кошмар или не кошмар, но терять из-за него работу она не собиралась. Вопрос выживания сейчас был принципиальнее застарелой вражды.

Пришелец почувствовал перемену мгновенно и в следующий раз, когда она проходила мимо, та самая невидимая сила дёрнула её в сторону и усадила напротив него за столик. В это же время её поднос, как ни в чём не бывало, продолжил свой маршрут, грациозно облетев зал, разнося напитки и закуски. Мистер Джерси, её непосредственный начальник, будет очень недоволен, когда смена закончиться…

\- Что вам от меня надо?

«Волк», переставив местами ещё несколько звёздных систем, закрыл свой «ноутбук», потом окинул её оценивающим взглядом сквозь белую чёлку и сказал:

\- Вы – Джилиан Джемисон, дочь капитана Сэмюэля Джемисона, офицера Военно-Воздушных Сил страны, ранее именуемой Соединёнными Штатами Америки.

\- Вы знали, кто я с того самого момента, как вошли в это кафе. К чему этот цирк?

\- Цирк? Боюсь, что нет. Всё очень серьёзно. Ваш брат и мой племянник ходят не только в одну Школу, но, что меня до сих пор удивляет, учатся в одной группе.

\- Хотели проверить, насколько мы безопасны? – она хотела разозлиться, но этот спокойный, холодный взгляд не дал ей и шанса. Железный Волк контролировал ситуацию, и Джил пришлось бы с ним драться, чтобы оспорить сложившееся положение дел. Ноль шансов на успех.

\- Ваш отец - герой Сопротивления. Этого ничто не изменит.

\- Верно! Но, видит Бог, мне от этого не холодно и не жарко. Джоэла не обижают?

Резкая смена темы заставила его вопросительно вскинуть бровь, заметив:

\- Он слишком умён для этого.

\- Его «особое состояние» ему не мешает?

\- Его одногруппники не знали, что он слеп, пока он сам и им не сказал.

\- Ох, Джоэл…

\- Этот мальчик может позаботиться о себе сам. Не следует волноваться.

\- Друзья у него хоть есть?

\- Почему вы спрашиваете меня? Он - ваш брат.

\- Я работаю. Поэтому мы почти не видимся.

\- Вам не обязательно работать. У вас звёздная сумма на банковском счёте.   

Она невольно улыбнулась.

\- Астрономическая. Астрономическая сумма.

Он медленно кивнул, принимая к сведению. Потом задумчиво заметил:

\- Мой английский не столь совершенен, как я полагал.

\- Знаете, он очень хорош – ваш английский. Где вы выучились?

\- Вы хотели спросить, как.

\- Да, действительно. Как?

Он откинул волосы с плеча и повернулся так, чтобы девушка смогла заметить металлический разъём в основании шеи. Это заставило девушку отпрянуть, внутренне похолодев. Одно дело видеть такие «штуки» в кино, совсем другое - в метре от себя, в живом и вполне реальном теле.

\- Вы выучили его целиком за… прошлую ночь?

\- Я выучил его сегодня утром за неполный час. Это было… болезненно.

Неожиданное признание заставило её нахмуриться.

\- Никто вас не заставлял.

\- Но никто и не запрещал тоже.

\- Почему вы всё время заказываете апельсиновый сок?

Вопрос застал инопланетянина врасплох, потому что он даже ответил.

\- Он по вкусу напоминает спиртное, которое я люблю, - сказано это было таким тоном, что больше задавать вопросов девушка не решилась.

Домой Джил возвращалась в состоянии лёгкого замешательства. Мало того, что мистер Джерси не отругал её, как делал всегда, когда она оступалась, но даже выписал премию за то, что «приняла огонь на себя». А дома её уже ждал брат. Сидел за уроками, как всегда. Трудно сказать, что беспокоило её больше: его глаза, которые уже давно ничего не видели, или то, какие увлечения он себе выбирал. Слепой техник: и смех, и грех.

\- Как прошёл день, Джил?

\- Неплохо, - она скинула куртку, туфли и, повесив сумочку на вешалку, села рядом с ним на диван. – А как дела у тебя?

Он усмехнулся и ответил ей в тон:

\- Тоже неплохо. Знаешь, по-моему, у меня появился друг.

\- Достижение, если учесть, какой ты на самом деле асоциальный тип.

\- Ну, спасибо, сестрёнка! – он сделал вид, что расстроился. – За любовь и понимание…

\- Ладно-ладно! – девушка любовно потрепала его по голове. - Кто он?

\- Не знаю. Не видел, знаешь ли. Мы сидим рядом, и он постоянно пересказывает мне содержание учебных роликов. Это почти всегда смешно, потому, что многие термины не имеют аналогов в английском языке и ему часто приходиться импровизировать.

Джил только и могла, что вскинуть бровь. Таким увлечённым она не видела брата уже давно. Как только гроб с телом их матери засыпали землёй, вместе с ним будто закопали его способность радоваться простым вещам.

\- Имя у него есть?

\- Наверное. Я не спрашивал.

\- Ну, братец, ты даёшь…

Джоэл только отмахнулся от неё, пробормотав:

\- Я не уверен, что стоит. У Старших целая система иерархий и ценностей. Мне не хотелось бы причинять ему неудобства.

\- Он много для тебя значит, верно?

Парень кивнул. Девушка положила ему руку на плечо и слегка сжала.

\- Я поддержу любое твоё решение. Даже самое безумное. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал.

Он снова кивнул. На этот раз с облегчением.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Там где есть друзья, всегда находятся и враги. Закономерность, с которой Джоэлу приходилось сталкиваться всё чаще в последнее время. Близился конец семестра, и парень чувствовал, что его… «топят».

\- Тебе лучше оставить меня в покое.

Они сидели на скамейке в небольшом парке во дворе Школы. Джоэл уныло потягивал фруктовый сок из картонного пакетика. Его сосед по парте сидел рядом и, судя по хрусту и шелесту упаковки, грыз питательный батончик.

\- Почему? – голос звучал невнятно; всё-таки тот ел, когда говорил.

\- Похоже, у Наставника на меня зуб.

\- Я заметил.

\- Он «завалит» меня  рано или поздно. Я смирился с этим. Единственное, что я не понимаю, почему он это делает.

\- Он считает, что земляне – не более чем тупая скотина.

\- Значит, он расист?!

\- Ксенофоб, - шорох обёртки прекратился. – Он стар, поэтому изменить его точку зрения можно, лишь уложив на лопатки и приставив нож к горлу. Поскольку он ещё и «дракон», то подобную демонстрацию силы не оспорит.

\- Предлагаешь мне драться с ним?

\- Ага.

\- Он убьёт меня.

\- Убьёт. Если только ты не будешь хитрее…

Парень рассмеялся.

\- Я могу быть сколько угодно хитрым, но сильнее и быстрее это меня не сделает.

Рядом весело хмыкнули, потом заметили:

\- Для того чтоб лишить кого-то равновесия много силы не нужно. Достаточно одного удара в нужную точку, и дело сделано.

Это был не намёк – это было неприкрытое, чётко обозначенное руководство к действию.

\- Так… - сок в пакете закончился, и парень, смяв его, бросил в урну.

\- ?

\- Ты хочешь мне помочь?

\- Скорее да, чем нет. Я всё ещё помню, как ловко ты починил мои «доспехи». Впрочем, я не совсем понимаю, как ты смог так точно вставить на место тот погнутый сегмент…

\- Ах, это… - Джоэль смутился. – Я и не знал, что это ты. Просто этот «доспех» _звучал_ неправильно. Я представил, как тот сегмент должен был врезаться в бок при резких движениях, а рядом так удачно оказался тот гидравлический ключ… ну, я размахнулся и ударил два или три раза. Пластина на место и встала…

\- Тебе повезло, что тебя не пристрелили на месте.

\- Честно, я об этом даже не думал. Потом меня, правда, потрясло немного от нервного перенапряжения, но ничего серьёзного.

\- Знаешь, я думаю, стоит сохранить это в тайне.

\- Почему?

\- _Они_ попробуют тебя сманить, как только узнают, насколько ты гениален. Позволить подобное было бы непростительно с моей стороны. И несправедливо к тебе.

\- Ты занят сегодня? – Джемисон был тронут и даже немного польщён тем, что его труд так высоко оценивается. Да какой там труд… услуга, которую даже услугой не назовёшь.

Парень почувствовал, как всколыхнулся воздух рядом. Это Старший кивнул.

\- Дополнительные занятия или что-то ещё?

\- Что-то ещё. Ты хорошо дерёшься?

\- Я бы предпочёл вообще не драться, однако это не значит, что я этого не умею. У отца был друг, бывший морской пехотинец. Несмотря на то, что он потерял ногу на войне, мог намылить шею кому угодно, и научил меня кое-чему…

\- Как он лишился ноги?

\- Гравитационная мина. Кожа, мышцы, кости – всё, что было ниже колена, превратилось в кровавое месиво. Всё-таки хорошо, что у вас такое качественное оружие – так чисто даже в больницах конечности не ампутируют.

\- … это печально, - Таэн, разумеется, был знаком с устройством гравитационных мин. Как некогда  действующий офицер одного из боевых подразделений Дома Волка, он много раз применял их в операциях.  Грубая, но эффективная технология.

\- Война есть война. Он не в обиде.

Инопланетянин слегка улыбнулся, потом спросил:

\- А ты?

Джоэл утвердительно кивнул.

\- Я тоже. Не обижен, в смысле. Моя сестра, однако, не такая. Она жутко зла на Старшего по имени Железный Волк.

\- Жутко? – что-то в его голосе изменилось, затвердело.

\- Иногда мне кажется, она готова его убить голыми руками.

\- Он - мой дядя.

Джемисон застыл на пару мгновений, переваривая услышанное, потом, собравшись с мыслями, протянул:

\- Знаешь, я только что понял, что даже имени твоего не знаю…

Послышался новый смешок. Ему тоже это показалось странным. Хотя, на самом деле, им это никогда особенно не мешало.

\- Таэн Ромэн.

\- Джоэл Джемисон. Очень приятно.

\- Ты не слишком весёлый.

\- Ну, а ты не слишком похож на кота.

Посмеялись. Потом Таэн предложил:

\- Хочешь взглянуть на меня?

\- Как?

\- Руками.

\- Это было бы здорово. А можно?

\- Да. Пожалуйста.

Сидеть плечом к плечу было неудобно, поэтому Джоэл сменил позицию и сел на лавку верхом, оказавшись лицом к лицу со своим собеседником. Он медленно и как-то нерешительно поднял руки, потом так же осторожно положил их Таэну на плечи. Потом начал медленно и тщательно прощупывать, поглаживать и чертить линии кончиками пальцев. Наверняка, со стороны это смотрелось странно. Особенно его взгляд, застывший, смотрящий куда-то вперёд и в сторону. Старший прикрыл глаза, с трудом сдерживая довольное урчание.

\- Как оно?

\- Ты очень красивый.

Это не было преувеличением. Черты лица, создающие впечатление обманчивой мягкости. У Джоэла покалывали кончики пальцев от энергии и волевого намерения, прятавшиеся под столь деликатным фасадом.

\- И причёска у тебя необычная. Везде коротко, а сзади хвост.

«Волк» рассмеялся, оценивая юмор ситуации, ведь за «хвост» Джоэл его тоже дернул. Чисто в научных целях, конечно же.

\- Под куртку легче прятать, да и цвет волос у меня необычный.

\- Белый?

\- Да, но с красными кончиками. Так что хвост у меня вроде кисточки, с которой забыли смыть краску. Оригинально, но броско…

\- По-моему, нормально.

\- У тебя лучше. Ровный оттенок мягкого светло-коричневого цвета. Хорошо сочетается с серыми глазами.

\- Насколько серыми?

\- Свинцово-серыми.

\- Спасибо, - Джоэл невольно смутился.

\- Сестра разве не говорила тебе?

\- Говорила, но давно. Ещё она говорила, что я очень похож на отца. Надеюсь, она была права.

\- Почему?

\- Он был хорошим человеком. Я хочу быть не хуже.

\- Обхитрить наставника нужно раньше.

Вскоре они разошлись, хотя оба ещё какое-то время не могли оправиться от пережитых впечатлений: у Джоэла покалывали кончики пальцев, а Таэн ещё долго ощущал чужие прикосновения на своих щеках, шее и волосах. Тем не менее, Джемисон добрался до дома без проблем. Наскоро перекусив, он забрался на чердак и достал старого надувного клоуна, которого любил пинать в детстве. Настало время попинать его ещё. Минут двадцать ушло на приготовления. О себе он думал мало – ковёр мягкий, если что поймает.

Джил за этим его и застала. Ничего не сказала, но в следующий раз, когда увидела Исенгрима в кафе, поднесла ему его сок в первую очередь.

\- Мой брат целыми днями пинает резинового клоуна и часами напролёт болтает с каким-то Таэном по телефону. Что происходит?

\- Ему бросили вызов. А зачем он клоуна пинает?

\- Не знаю. Тот всё равно не упадёт. А кто его вызвал?

\- Наставник Зуко.

Она чуть не выронила поднос.

\- Как это вообще возможно?!

\- Хватит, мисс Джемисон.

\- Да он же его убьёт одним ударом!

\- Таэн, говорит, что твой брат – ловкий и хитрый. С ним всё будет хорошо. Я больше за наставника беспокоюсь. В его-то возрасте…

\- В смысле, в его возрасте?

Исенгрим вздохнул, поясняя:

\- Мне, в пересчёте на ваши годы, чуть больше чем 800 лет, а он ещё моего деда воспитывал, - и с любопытством посмотрел, как она чуть не выронила поднос вторично, выхватил его из её рук и положил рядом с собой на сиденье. – Когда я застал его в тренировочном зале, то, признаться, испытал некоторую степень волнения.

\- Существует ли возможность, что мой брат… выйдет живым из этой дуэли?

«Волк» промолчал, бросив в её сторону многозначительный взгляд.

\- Ладно… - у Джил по спине пробежал холодок. Она хотела уже отойти, как услышала вопрос:

\- Разве вам не интересно кто такой Таэн?

Девушка пожала плечами.

\- Ваш племянник, очевидно. На жуткие знакомства нам обоим просто везёт…

Тем временем, в Школе Джоэл отбивался от нападок упомянутого выше наставника. Пока словесно от словесных же нападок. Ему удавалось загонять старика в лабиринт с массой коридоров и массой тупиков довольно продолжительное время, но Зуко медленно терял терпение, а у него заканчивались уловки. Таэн это видел, а Джемисон – вполне ясно чувствовал. Удручало то, что завалить клоуна у него по-прежнему не получалось.

После занятий друзья выбрались в городской парк. Таэн повёл его в какой-то удалённый уголок, где было много листьев и пахло деревьями. Джоэл улыбнулся, с удовольствием вдыхая пряный запах сухой листвы. Осень. Его любимое время года.

\- Пришли.

\- Где это мы?

\- Поляна, усыпанная листвой. Жёлтая, жёлто-зелёная, красная. Вокруг деревья. Над головой сероватое небо. Я подумал, что здесь будет удобно потренироваться.

\- Выбивать из равновесия? Я клоуна с собой не захватил.

\- Не нужно. Попробуй со мной.

Джоэл удивился.

\- Спарринг?

\- Да. Тут много листьев, так, что можно не опасаться получить серьёзные травмы.

\- Ладно…

Они отложили сумки, встали друг напротив друга и начали сосредоточенно бросать друг друга в листву. Вернее, Таэн бросал, а Джоэл падал. Впрочем, один раз ему всё же повезло. Странная комбинация пинка и подножки свалила Таэна, но тот не остался в долгу и в последний момент ухватил своего «обидчика» за руку. Они упали друг на друга, причём Джоэл не успел сориентироваться и в результате приземлился аккурат сверху. Старший сдавленно охнул, не ожидая принять на себя «дополнительный вес».

\- Ты… тяжелее, чем я думал.

\- А ты сильнее, чем я ожидал. Мне слезть?

\- Да нет…

\- Нет? – парень удивился. – Почему нет?

\- Ты понял, что только что сделал?

\- Чуть не вышиб из тебя дух.

Ромэн невольно рассмеялся.

\- Кроме этого…

\- Свалил тебя в листву. Погоди-ка… а, я понял…

\- Сможешь повторить?

\- Не знаю. Давай попробуем.

Пробы прошли успешно, хотя Таэн постоянно умудрялся утащить его с собой. К концу дня оба успели порядочно выдохнуться, и позволили себе на некоторое время просто растянуться на земле среди листвы, чтобы перевести дух.

\- Как ты думаешь, у меня есть шанс на победу?

\- Если ты не дашь себя утащить вниз. Я слишком быстр для тебя?

\- Нет. Я уже приноровился.

\- Я хочу спросить тебя кое о чём, Джоэл.

\- Конечно, спрашивай.

\- Как ты предугадываешь мои действия?

Джемисон задумался (не так-то легко облачить смутные ощущения в слова), и попытался объяснить:

\- Ты очень… экспрессивный. Пусть внешне это и не слишком заметно. Каждый раз, когда ты хочешь что-то сделать, ты думаешь об этом, и я слышу это, как… ну, шум.

«Волк» хмыкнул. У его друга были телепатические способности, причём довольно ярко выраженные для простого представителя человеческого вида. Возможно, это было связано с тем, что его новый друг лишился зрения в раннем возрасте.

\- Тебе это совсем не мешает.

\- Что?

\- Твои глаза.

Джоэл отмахнулся.

\- Я привык.

Неожиданно Таэн подался вперёд и ткнулся носом ему в волосы. Парень, несмотря на лёгкое замешательство, почувствовал, как тот улыбается. Как будто маленькое солнышко рядом зажглось и потухло. Поэтому он не стал отстраняться.

\- Ты оптимист, Джоэл Джемисон.

\- Ну, кому-то ведь надо этим заниматься, верно? Верить в светлое будущее…

\- Давай ещё потренируемся.

\- А не скоро?

\- Будущее не должно погаснуть, ведь так?

Джоэл улыбнулся, потом поднялся на ноги и почти тут же ощутил, как его друг вытянулся рядом. И они начали снова сосредоточенно валять друг друга в листве. На этот раз с переменным успехом. Таэн всё чаще и чаще ловил пустоту, что радовало его несказанно.

Джоэл Джемисон был единственным, кто не отпрыгивал на три метра при его приближении. Не знал о его репутации, видимо. Ну, оно к лучшему. Но если Зуко все-таки убьёт его, то мести Бешеного ему, похоже, не избежать.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Джил, как дочери американского офицера, нравилось думать, что она может справиться с чем угодно. Однако на деле всё оказалось куда печальнее…

Вольф Исенгрим, этот просто нереально рациональный сукин сын, выбрал именно этот день, день её рождения, чтобы впасть в совершенно нерациональную депрессию и заказать себе чёрный кофе. Как она узнала? При нём не было компьютера, да и выглядел он как-то особенно одиноко. Но… никакого сочувствия, Джилиан, ни капельки.

\- Странный ты сегодня, - она просто не могла не указать ему на это, попутно забирая у него опустошённую чашку из-под кофе и ставя на её место новую.

\- Плохой день, - раздалось в ответ. – Очень, очень, очень плохой день.

\- Расскажешь? Может, полегчает.

Он мрачно хмыкнул.

\- То, что я тебе откроюсь, не заставит Аталию Криффин вернуться туда, откуда она прилетела.

То есть в Город. Ни один «кочевник» никогда не произнесёт вслух название их главного корабля при посторонних, а если учесть, что его местоположение вообще было тайной за семью печатями, то Джил не видела в этом ничего странного.

\- А кто это? – любопытно было узнать, что за монстр довёл Железного Волка до таких крайностей. Он кофе на дух не переносил.

\- О Старейшине Криффине слышала?

\- Самый главный «орёл» в этих небесах, если мне не изменяет память.

\- Это его средняя дочь… и единственная незамужняя.

\- Она к тебе клеилась! – девушка не смогла сдержать смеха и в результате чуть не выронила поднос. Почему-то в его присутствии это происходило с завидной регулярностью.

\- Была бы проблема только в этом, - он отстранённо хлебнул кофе и скривился. – Я не могу даже выразить своё мнение в её присутствии, не преступив с полдюжины положений светского этикета. Это… удручает.

\- Ну… - она на мгновение вернулась в прошлое, вспомнив свой роман с капитаном футбольной команды Филом Тёрнером, звездой колледжа и повелителем женских сердец. – Не скажу, что я тебя не понимаю.

Это заставило «волка» заинтересованно «шевельнуть ухом».

\- Можно ли спросить, кто это был?

\- Всего лишь мечта любой американской девушки-подростка. Донельзя глупая, надо сказать, - Джил не хотела говорить об этом; Фил Тёрнер погиб, как боец Сопротивления: со связкой гранат под курткой и детонатором в руке. - Тебе что-то ещё принести?

\- Булочку с сыром, если это возможно, - «уши» «волка» тактично отвернулись от неё и вернулись к своему унылому состоянию. Она кивнула и ушла за заказом.

Девушка была уверена, что возненавидит его, как только узнает, но всё вновь оказалось не так просто. Невозможно выбросить из своей жизни то, чем дышишь, а Вольф Исенгрим очень быстро заменил ей воздух.

Их с Джоэлом отец погиб в бою. Успел катапультироваться до того, как самолёт взорвался от столкновения с глайдером, но не пережил разлёта обломков. Кусок деформированной стали пробил его грудь, пригвоздив к креслу и, хотя он успел дёрнуть за рычаг, выпускающий парашют, к земле спускался уже мертвец. Борцы Сопротивления на время вылетов обычно оставляют все личные вещи на базе, чтобы в случае смерти или плена враги не смогли их опознать и отомстить их семьям. Отец оставил всё… кроме маленькой дешёвой семейной фотографии, которую всегда носил в нагрудном кармане жилета. Его маленький талисман, по которому его потом и опознали: и «свои», и «чужие». Однако этим дело и ограничилось. Позже, от матери она узнала, что «волк», с которым дрался отец и который его убил, не только отказался от мести, но и сделал так, чтобы им вернули не только его личные вещи, но и тело, чтобы захоронить по земным обычаям.

\- Мисс Джемисон, я хочу заключить с вами сделку.

\- Какую?

\- Претворитесь моей девушкой на две недели, а я починю вам машину.

Девушка фыркнула, ставя перед ним корзиночку с сырными булочками, небольшую керамическую маслёнку и ножик.

\- Она не поверит на такую очевидную ложь.

\- Это уж предоставь мне.

\- Я ещё не согласилась!

Ему оказалась достаточно лишь посмотреть на нее, чтобы все возражения увяли на корню. Домой она возвращалась с мыслью, что Джоэл будет в шоке, когда узнает.

\- Давно пора, сестрёнка. И слону понятно, что вы созданы друг для друга.

Или нет…

\- Джоэл! – она запустила в него диванной подушкой, от которой тот изящно увернулся и тут же включил «режим невинной овечки»:

\- Что?

\- Откуда ты вообще знаешь, что мы виделись?

\- Таэн видел вас вместе в кафе, где ты работаешь. Вы постоянно разговариваете о чём-то. И ты единственная, кому он позволяет стучать кружками в своём присутствии.

Джил невольно улыбнулась. Что было, то было, но то, что случилось потом… в общем, ей совсем не понравилось чувствовать себя маленькой Красной Шапочкой, которую до дрожи в поджилках напугал Большой Серый… вернее, Белый Волк.

\- Он убьёт меня когда-нибудь, Джоэл.

\- Это вряд ли. Скорее сведёт с ума. Таэн сказал, что это верный признак, что ты нравишься его дяде.

Джил вскинула бровь.

\- Мне стоит начинать бояться?

Брат покачал головой.

\- Я же говорю, вряд ли.

\- Кстати, как там Таэн поживает? Вы с ним здорово сблизились за последнее время.

\- Мы всё-таки подружились, хотя было бы лучше, если бы это произошло при других обстоятельствах…

\- О дуэли я уже знаю. В самом деле, братишка, ты не должен был этого скрывать!

\-  Ты бы попыталась мне помешать. Я тебя знаю.

\- Конечно, попыталась бы! Кроме тебя, у меня никого не осталось. С другой же стороны… расскажи мне, как всё прошло. Сколько себя помню, ты ни разу ни с кем не дрался.

И Джоэл рассказал. Спорить с сестрой – себе дороже: оттягает за уши так, что запомнишь на всю жизнь.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

 - Я согласна, - сказала ему Джил на следующий день, шлёпнув на стол стакан с соком. Томатным. Вольф Исенгрим вскинул бровь. Он этого не заказывал.

\- Замечательно. Уберите это, пожалуйста.

\- Апельсинов не завезли, так что бери, что есть, - стакан так и остался стоять, где стоял, а она поставила рядом маленькую солонку. – Вернёмся к нашим проблемам. Что мне делать дальше?

\- Есть два варианта: ты делаешь то, что я скажу, или остаёшься самой собой. И ты выберешь вариант номер два…

\- Чертовски верно!

\- Этот спектакль должен быть правдоподобен, мисс Джемисон.

\- Тогда начинай звать меня Джилиан, а лучше Джил. Хотя я понятия не имею, как звать тебя…

\- Вольф, - теперь он выглядел насмешливо. – Больше никаких специфических обозначений не нужно.

\- Насколько близко это нас сводит… Вольф?

\- Как я уже говорил, чтобы было правдоподобно.

\- Ладно, - ей на мгновение стало не по себе. - Жутковато звучит.

\- Даже не представляете как. Здесь точно апельсинов нет?

\- Ни одного. Могу принести воды.

Он подумал и кивнул.

\- Без газа или с газом?

\- Без.

И она принесла ему воды. Прошлое осталось в прошлом, а ничто не учит покорности, как профессия официантки. С другой стороны, ему ведь не покорная официантка нужна…

Мать, когда ещё была жива и имела возможность наблюдать за её успехами и неудачами, частенько повторяла, что для каждой женщины существует мужчина, который сможет сделать её счастливой, и что она, Джилиан Джемисон, своего ещё не нашла. Интересно, кого ждёт Железный Волк? Спрашивать его, однако, было как-то… неправильно и опасно, чего таить.

На следующий день он пришёл к ним в гости – чинить машину, как и обещал. Джоэл деликатно удалился, предварительно кому-то позвонив. Джил думала, что девушке. Как бы ни так! Таэн Ромэн в его списке приоритетов стоял на первом месте, в то время как на втором были семья и инженерное дело. Впрочем, подумала девушка, сидя на корточках рядом со сломанным отцовским пикапом и подавая Вольфу инструменты, кто она такая, чтобы его судить. «Волк» в старых отцовских «рабочих» джинсах, заляпанных пятнами машинного масла, смотрелся странно… и странно привлекательно. Видимо, из-за бронежилета, облегающего его жилистый торс, подобно второй коже.

\- Не знала, что ты умеешь чинить подобную… э, антикварную технику.

\- Как видишь, - из-под машины послышался смешок. – В десять лет я собрал флайер из старой грузовой платформы, пары плазменных батарей и двигателей от списанного разведывательного зонда. Мы с братом тогда подрабатывали, разнося почту, и я смекнул, что по воздуху будет быстрее.

\- Раз вы не покалечились на той колымаге, то значит кто-то из вас – чертовски хороший пилот.

Послышался новый смешок.

\- Благодарю.

\- Значит, ты водил?

\- Брат приноровился точно сбрасывать посылки быстрее, чем я.

\- Он тоже офицер, значит.

\- Семейная традиция. Ключ на двадцать, пожалуйста.

Она дала ему нужный, поймав себя на мысли, что любуется его руками: с сильными запястьями, аккуратными ладонями и длинными чуткими пальцами.

\- В нашей семье тоже все военные. А Джоэл… не знаю. Война не для него.

\- Тем не менее, я слышал, что дуэль прошла успешно. С тех пор Наставник Зуко ставит его всем в пример.

\- Правда?

\- Коэффициент успеваемости в группе тоже радикально повысился, - судя по голосу, Вольф был доволен успехами её брата, что было удивительно, ведь они ни разу не общались лично. – Скоро у твоего брата будет команда, которой будет приятно командовать. Хотя без корабля ему будет сложно… особенно, сначала.

\- Разве ваш флот не должен его этим обеспечить?

\- Нет.

\- Это… новость, и не скажу что приятная. А как ты получил свой?

\- Нашёл. Древние часто отпускают построенные ими корабли в свободный полёт. Впрочем, шанс того, что тебе повезёт найти такой в течение первых ста лет жизни, близок к нулю. Кроме того, также существует вероятность того, что корабль тебя не примет.

\- Я многое слышала о ваших космических кораблях, но не знаю чему верить, а чему нет.

\- Зависит от того, что именно ты слышала.

\- Ну, например, планету им взорвать по силам?

\- С поддержкой, возможно. Взрывать звёзды у них получается значительно лучше. Но… это в самом крайнем случае. Звёзды ведь тоже обладают разумом, пусть и отличным от человеческого.

\- Даже наше Солнце?

\- Конечно. Правда, по меркам вселенной ваша звезда - очень добрый и очень спокойный младенец, - Вольф перестал ковыряться в антикварном моторе и предался воспоминаниям. - В системе, где выросли мы с братом, даже планет не было: три пояса астероидов, гравитация в три с половиной раза выше местной, а ночи не было вовсе, потому что как только заходило одно солнце, тут же из-за горизонта показывалось второе.

Джил попыталась представить это, и ей стало не по себе.

\- Не самое гостеприимное место. Где же вы жили?

\- На орбитальных станциях с искусственной гравитацией, что позволило уберечь тела от деформаций характерных для высокой силы тяжести. Мы также обживали наиболее крупные и богатые минералами астероиды. Приходилось постоянно маневрировать, чтобы уклоняться от метеоритов, потоков солнечного ветра и гравитационных ям. Далеко не гостеприимное место, Джил, но зато довольно безопасное.

\- Вы воевали с кем-то?

\- С Домом Дракона. На момент моего детства, мира между Домами еще не было, и в детстве нас пугали сказками о том, что придут чудища на космических кораблях и нас заберут, если мы не будем себя хорошо вести. Наших детей уже ничем подобным пугать не пришлось, потому что Старейшины успели найти компромисс раньше, чем мы истребили друг друга. У вас на Земле тоже произошло нечто подобное…

\- Угу. Но поддерживать мир на Земле оказалось делом намного более сложным. А потом пришли вы…

\- И хранить мир внезапно стало намного проще, верно?

На лице Джилиан появилась кривая усмешка, которую он, к счастью, не увидел.

\- Тут ты прав.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Сегодня был особенный день. Джил обнаружила в себе новый страх, а именно боязнь высоты. Чем глайдер отличается от сноуборда? На последнем можно высоко прыгать. Первый всего лишь мог летать. Должно быть, «орлица» прочитала это в её в голове, потому что других причин бросать ей этот дурацкий вызов девушка не видела.

Когда она рассказала об этом Вольфу, тот лишь вскинул бровь и сказал:

\- Придётся тебя научить.

\- То, что я боюсь до зелёных чертиков, тебя совсем не волнует?

\- Глупая. Ты не сможешь упасть с «глайдера», даже если очень захочешь.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что это технически невозможно из-за очень мощных протоколов безопасности, встроенных в бортовой компьютер машины. Она будет летать на таком.

\- А на чём буду летать я? – Джил, вздохнув, смирилась. Она давно поняла, что спорить с ним – занятие бесполезное. Старшему хватало одного взгляда, чтобы заставить любого подумать дважды.

\- Я дам тебе свой. Протоколов безопасности там нет.

\- …? Теперь я вообще ничего не понимаю.

Вольф улыбнулся и кратко ввел её в сложный и опасный мир «глайдеров» и полётов на них. Это был мир резких взлётов, крутых падений и головокружительных виражей на умопомрачительной скорости. По прямой линии летали разве что самые древние из стариков и новички, едва вставшие на «доску». Протоколы безопасности же были чем-то вроде детского сиденья во взрослом авто. Они не давали слишком быстро летать, слишком круто поворачивать и слишком резко падать.

\- Так это похоже на сноуборд или нет?

Мужчина пожал плечами, ответив:

\- Я никогда не катался на сноуборде.

Джил хмыкнула. Это легко исправить, тем более что всё необходимое для экскурсии в горы лежало на чердаке их с братом дома. Нужно было лишь достать доски, привести их в порядок, и можно было отправляться!

\- Хочешь, я познакомлю тебя с ним в эти выходные?

Он пожал плечами, но было видно, что ему интересно. Несмотря на высокий уровень систем сбора информации, Старшие знали о человечестве меньше, чем им хотелось бы. Особенно это касалось мелких, повседневных обычаев, вроде привычки уезжать на природу, чтоб подвергнуть себя риску смерти, спускаясь с гор на доске из обработанного дерева.

\- Только нам нужен снег.

\- Это не проблема.

Пискнул коммуникатор на его запястье. Исенгрим бросил на дисплей быстрый, но безумно тоскливый взгляд, ожидая увидеть… совсем не то, что увидел. Тоска в его взгляде сменилась удивлением,  а потом спокойствием, которое Джил замечала за ним в те моменты, когда Старший был занят чем-то действительно серьёзным. Едва заметным движением руки он включил громкую связь.

\- Слушаю, Зи.

\- Капитан.

Джил вздрогнула. Она любила смотреть фантастические фильмы время от времени, а уж Джоэл был на них просто помешан. Многие из них были посвящены роботам и тому, как браво человечество с ними боролось и побеждало, но было странно слышать такого робота наяву и страшно осознавать, что он  действительно существует. Между тем голос искусственного интеллекта боевого крейсера «Азраил» продолжил:

\- Вам предстоит принять посольство через два дня.

\- Почему я слышу об этом лишь сейчас?

\- Возможно, если бы вы разрешили мне взломать главный сервер Города, то узнали бы о решении Совета Старейшин в тот самый момент, когда оно было одобрено.

Вольф усмехнулся краем губ. Шрам исказил усмешку, предав его лицу дьявольское выражение.

\- Мы соблюдаем законы, Зи.

\- Да, капитан.

\- Расскажи мне о посольстве.

\- Сайлоны из системы Три-Дельта. Великий Координатор прибудет на звёздном разрушителе премиум-класса «Киндрэт». Мои сенсоры утверждают, что они в двух гиперпрыжках отсюда и стремительно приближаются.

\- Великий Координатор прибывает один?

\- В записях указано, что да.

\- Это, конечно же, ложь. Это существо взламывает системы ничуть не хуже, чем ты.

\- … вас понял.

Вольф Исенгрим усмехнулся снова. Джил начала подозревать, что в горы они не полетят и с орлиной принцессой ей уже не сражаться. К тому же, ей не понравился тот странный огонёк, который появился в его глазах секундой позже.

\- Подготовь всё необходимое.

\- Есть.

Коммуникатор снова пискнул, отключаясь. Некоторое время за их столиком было тихо. Джил наблюдала, как Вольф пьёт свой апельсиновый сок, и гадала, что он скажет на этот счёт. Исенгрим не заставил себя долго ждать.

\- Поедешь со мной на встречу.

Джил вскинула бровь.

\- С какой стати?

Он с сожалением вздохнул:

\- Я не могу появляться перед потенциальными союзниками в одиночестве.

\- Даже так. А ваш этикет ничего не говорит на счёт обстоятельства, что твоя спутница должна быть равна тебе по статусу?

\- Я свободен в выборе, - неожиданно он протянул руку и погладил её по щеке; девушка невольно вздрогнула от нежности прикосновения. – И не опасаюсь проблем.

\- А они могут быть?

\- Уверен, ты всем понравишься.

Джил хохотнула, хотела добавить что-то едкое, но остановилась, заметив его взгляд. Она успела забыть, что Вольф Исенгрим практически никогда не шутил.

\- Хорошо… я должна одеться во что-то конкретное?

\- Да, но я искренне сомневаюсь, что в твоём гардеробе что-нибудь подходящее найдётся.

Девушка мрачно и совсем не шутливо толкнула его кулаком в плечо. Сидящий напротив мужчина даже не шелохнулся, а она, ругнувшись про себя, потёрла ушибленную руку. Потом поинтересовалась:

\- А что оденешь ты?

\- У меня выбор ещё меньше, - он отклонился на спинку сиденья и с затаённой грустью посмотрел на пустой стакан. – Парадная униформа.

\- Никогда тебя в ней не видела.

\- Это не более чем красивая тряпка, Джил.

\- И всё?

Он наклонил голову, и был вынужден признать:

\- С наградами.

\- И много наград?

«Волк» смерил её взглядом, который можно было интерпретировать как «Ты что издеваешься?». Она загадочно шевельнула бровью и подняла руки в притворном жесте капитуляции.

\- Ладно, ладно… как скажешь.

Однако, что бы ни говорил Исенгрим, Джилиан Джемисон не была бы самой собой, если б поверила ему на слово, не проконсультировавшись с другими источниками. В данном случае, с братом.

\- Сайлоны? – Джоэл удивился. – С каких пор они стали тебе интересны?

\- Вольф встречает их посольство. Хотелось бы знать, что это за люди.

\- Для начала, сестрёнка, это не люди. Если их и можно сравнить с чем-то, так это с «Трансформерами», «Терминатором» и живыми машинами из «Матрицы». Помню, смотрели мы с ребятами из группы эти фильмы, так они потом долго смеялись.

\- Цивилизация разумных тостеров. Просто класс.

\- Ну, зачем так грубо-то! Возможно, они намного совершеннее всего, с чем человечеству приходилось сталкиваться до сих пор. Считается, что их создали Древние, однако с какой целью… никто не знает.

\- Каков их интерес здесь?

\- Их общество напоминает муравейник. У них есть правитель, есть воины и есть работники. Им не знаком страх, они не чувствуют боли, но в то же время очень щепетильно относятся к своим собратьям. Единственное, что может их обеспокоить, это внезапное _беспричинное_ исчезновение одного из них.

\- О, это уже интересно. Если они прилетели заключать союз, я могу представить на каких условиях.

\- Чтобы господин Исенгрим помог им найти… что-то?

\- Именно. Слушай, а у сайлонов есть официальный протокол по отношению к одежде?

\- Им глубоко всё равно. Это ж машины, сестрёнка.

\- Разумные, братишка.

\- Но машины. Ты уже общалась с «Азраилом»?

\- В каком-то смысле, - Джил вспомнила неземной голос, который слышала не далее, как сегодня утром и её передёрнуло.

\- Он сайлон. Среди Старших их довольно много, на самом деле: боевой робом по имени Трайд и «Серафим», корабль отца Таэна и многие, с кем я еще не знаком. В любом случае, теперь ты знаешь чего ожидать.

\- Я не общалась ни с Трайдом, ни с Серафимом.

\- Трайд – типичный старый воин, потрепанный, но все еще надёжный, а Серафим – увлечённый ученый, который обожает разгадывать кроссворды.

\- Личности, а не просто живые компьютеры, ты хочешь сказать.

\- Ну, примерно. Они – программы, которые пишут себя сами. Люди для них всё равно, что потоки данных. Одни более ценны, другие менее. Как господин Исенгрим к этому относится?

\- Спокоен, как удав. И готовит парадный мундир, который терпеть не может, - Джил задумчиво потерла переносицу. – Похоже, мне придётся достать ТОТ костюм. Думаю, он будет к месту.

Джоэл лишь улыбнулся в ответ.

День «Икс», наконец, настал, и Джил могла с некоторой степенью уверенности утверждать, что подготовилась. В прекрасное осеннее утро Вольф Исенгрим зашёл за ней, одетый не в привычную кожаную куртку с головой белого волка на спине, а в блестящий от наград парадный китель. Девушка даже замерла на месте от неожиданности, потому что перед ней внезапно оказался совершенно незнакомый человек… пришелец… мужчина.

Тёмно-синяя, почти черная униформа лежала на его плечах также естественно, как, наверное, должны лежать боевые «доспехи», подчеркивая всё, что должно быть подчеркнуто. Например, она никогда не думала, что он всегда так гордо держит голову, что белые волосы всегда так величественно лежат на его плечах и что он вообще настолько высок ростом, что даже на каблуках она едва доставала макушкой ему до уха. А ещё этот взгляд: отражая блеск наградных планок, будто впитав в себя саму суть деяний, за которые они были получены, он казался ещё холоднее и ещё жестче.

В коже, рабочих штанах, заправленных в ботинки, в бронежилете на голое тело Вольф Исенгрим теперь представлялся ей почти домашним, почти _своим_. Сейчас же… она не была уверена, что решилась бы, не то что спросить у него что-либо, но и вообще подойти.

Он подождал, пока она облачится в заранее заготовленный костюм (с похорон отца не одевала), и они вместе поехали в космопорт. Поехали на её антикварного вида пикапе. Инопланетную логику иногда было сложно понять.

\- Вольф?

\- Да?

\- На глайдере было бы быстрее, не находишь?

\- Было бы, но в данном случае эта машина куда надежнее.

\- Почему?

\- В ней нет абсолютно никакой сложной электроники.

\- … это же мирное посольство, разве нет?

\- Сайлоны не понимают, что такое мир.

\- Тогда зачем же они прилетели?

\- Я не знаю, Джил, - мужчина помолчал, глядя на дорогу сквозь лобовое стекло. – Поэтому меня и направили на эту встречу. Чтобы узнать…

К космопорту они подъехали как раз в тот момент, когда «Киндрэт» заходил на посадку. Звездолёт, размерами способный соперничать с небольшим городом, снижался по безупречной траектории, заполняя собой всё свободное пространство посадочного поля метр за метром. Пикап, бодренько бегущий вдоль проволочного ограждения к контрольно-пропускному пункту, на его фоне казался не больше блохи. Порт, в свою очередь, был пуст и тих. Это было странно и немного страшно.

\- А где остальные корабли?

\- Вернулись в Город из тех же соображений, из каких мы приехали на твоём автомобиле. Безопасность превыше всего. Однако я удивлён.

\- Чем это?

\- «Киндрэт» никогда не садился на поверхность планет раньше.

\- Предпочитает расстреливать их из космоса, значит…

Вольф усмехнулся, бросив в её сторону весёлый взгляд.

\- И это тоже… просто хотел сказать что, будучи размером с орбитальную станцию, это сделать весьма проблематично. В любом случае, я думаю, что они просто… как вы люди говорите, хотят пустить пыль в глаза.

Джил хмыкнула в ответ. Если это действительно так, то всё будет хорошо. С машинами, которым не чуждо ничто человеческое, можно поладить довольно быстро. Но по тому, как быстро веселье покинуло Исенгрима, девушка поняла, что он сам в сказанное не очень-то верит.

\- Вольф, а если ты не прав? И этот монстр опустился сюда с другой миссией?

\- Если я не прав, Джил, то человечеству в целом и планете в частности не повезло. Сегодня утром Зи прислал мне данные по электромагнитному сканированию солнечной системы. Проверяя их, я натолкнулся на изменения в поле Земли, которые никак не могли быть вызваны природными процессами. Лет 50 назад по местному счёту тут совершил аварийную посадку сайлонский крейсер, возможно, с одним из Древних на борту, и именно его присутствие и является причиной того, что магнитное поле планеты гудит как ритуальный барабан.

\- Чёрт…

\- Корабль такого типа может находиться в стазисе столетиями, пока бортовые системы восстанавливают собственную целостность. Потом корабль, как правило, покидает планету своим ходом. Но этого по каким-то причинам не произошло, а теперь вот сам Великий Координатор примчался с другого конца галактики…

Джил осенило, причём так внезапно, что она даже остановила пикап. Исенгрим молча «навострил уши», прекрасно зная, что сейчас услышит что-то интересное и, главное, не лишённое смысла.

\- Его нашли! Люди, очевидно. И, очевидно, тут же начали разбирать на части. Если этот корабль и вправду так умён, как ты мне рассказываешь, то он послал сигнал бедствия при первой же возможности. Кстати, а почему ты решил, что там есть кто-то из Древних?

\- Активность ближайших к планетарной системе черных дыр возросла в разы с того момента, как сайлон совершил свою посадку и продолжает расти. Оказать такое воздействие на окружающий космос может только Древний.

\- М-да… - Джил хотела добавить что-то ещё, но в голову приходили только ругательства, которые в исполнении девушки убивали всякое очарование ею в окружающих. Поэтому она просто завела машину вновь и направила пикап к КПП. Вольф помолчал немного, обдумывая ситуацию, потом изрёк:

\- Это хорошие новости, на самом деле. Если бы Древний был в сознании на момент крушения, было бы значительно хуже.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Никогда ещё в ангаре, где ночевал Трайд, не было так людно. В другое время и  другой жизни он наверняка классифицировал бы подобную ситуацию как «интоксикацию органическим материалом» и испепелил незваных гостей на месте. Возможно, поэтому сюда даже техники не заглядывали. Достаточно было взглянуть на горящие багряными огнями «глаза» боевого робота, на его выщербленную многими битвами броню и меч, и желание иметь с ним что-либо общее увядало на корню.

 Единственный, кто не боялся его, так это его пилот. Сэну Кинику было глубоко безразлично, какой репутацией обладает этот конкретный уроженец системы Три-Дельта. Телепат был знаком с роботом почти половину собственной жизни, в его кабине находил успокоение от какофонии чужих мыслей, да и кров, деньги на запчасти и пропитание они теперь, как и раньше, делили на двоих. После разжалования, Трайд был единственным, кто остался, несмотря на то, что пришлось работать на треть от стандартной мощности. Это было так мило, что Киник даже растрогался.

Так бы они и жили, не поступи Сэн в Техническую Школу. Как бывший пилот, он имел право получить гражданскую профессию, которая бы позволила им снова летать к звёздам.  Впрочем, стоило ему оказаться в одной группе с землянином, как всё пошло наперекосяк. Сначала к их компании прибился Таэн Ромэн, такой же, как и он «бывший». Правда, не пилот, а всего лишь десантник. Следом за ним - близняшки Рина и Руна Ди из Семьи Дракона и, пожалуй, единственные девушки в группе, которые разбирались в технике с практической стороны. Обе были пилотами «гару», похожего на гончую робота поддержки. А потом ещё этот парень… вроде бы ничего особенного, да ещё и слепой, но по тестам обставлял их регулярно.

Они сидели в ангаре, под ногами присевшего на корточки боевого робота, и пили нечто, что Старшие предпочитали чаю. От земного аналога напиток отличали пряный привкус и приятный ягодный запах. Благо было что обсудить – вести о том, что Великий Координатор прилетел на Землю с визитом, доползли и сюда. Однако… ребята не стали долго перемывать «королю» сайлонов стальные косточки, а сразу перешли к гипотетической причине его визита, а именно инопланетному кораблю. Обладать собственным звездолётом было верхом мечтаний каждого выпускника Школы, ибо существенно повышало социальный статус и престиж в глазах старших по званию и не только по званию. А так уж вышло, что Трайд не только знал «героя дня» лично, но и когда-то летал на нём в составе постоянного экипажа.

\- «Идущий к рассвету» – большой корабль?

\- Боевой крейсер, - голос робота звучал ровно и немного мечтательно, ибо чтобы не отставать от своих органических друзей он также раздобыл себе кое-чего вкусненького выпить и теперь потягивал охладительную жидкость из контейнера через два десятка пластиковых трубок. - Может нести экипаж в три тысячи человек, два звена боевых роботов, звено космических истребителей и два грузовых шаттла.  

\- О как…

\- Много лет прошло с тех пор, впрочем.

\- Думаешь, что-то изменилось?

\- Нет.

Таэн невольно усмехнулся. Как он мог такое подумать, учитывая, что сайлоны – едва ли не самый консервативный народ в этой галактике. Джоэл, тем временем, спросил:

\- Это как-то связано с Древними, верно, Трайд? Визит Координатора и возмущения в электромагнитном поле планеты…

\- Боевой крейсер «Идущий к рассвету» находится в свободном дрейфе уже не одну тысячу лет, используя природные гиперпространственные тоннели внутри черных дыр для путешествия по вселенной. Это… сложно без помощи.

\- Значит, есть Древние, которые отвечают за звёзды, есть те, которые отвечают за туманности… и есть такие, что черными дырами занимаются?

\- Да.

\- И какие они?

\- Их мало. Потому что и черных дыр, способных служить транспортными артериями, не очень много.

\- Как думаете, ребята, он позволит нам… хотя бы починить его корабль? Если мы этот корабль найдём, конечно же.

Никто ничего не ответил, но Джоэл практически кожей почувствовал витающий вокруг скепсис. Даже от Трайда. Это удручало. Видимо, звёзд им не видать ещё очень долго.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Первое правило космодесантника гласило: воин должен быть всегда готовым принять бой. Даже в мирное время, даже если у него нет врагов, даже находясь в «списанном» состоянии.

Таэн Ромэн почувствовал опасность, едва  дом Джемисонов оказался в поле зрения. Старший не мог сказать, что конкретно его насторожило: незнакомые машины на другой стороне улицы, перевернутый мусорный бак или же криво лежащий коврик у входной двери или все это вместе, но…

Чутью Бешеного он привык доверять.

\- Таэн? – голос Джоэла вывел его из транса. Ромэн дал себе мысленный подзатыльник за то, что постоянно забывал, что его друг слеп.

\- Да?

\- Что-то случилось?

\- Пока нет…

Очевидно, что-то проскользнуло в его голосе, потому что тот тихо спросил:

\- Мне лучше не возвращаться домой сегодня, верно?

\- Когда ты уходил в Школу сегодня, сдвигал коврик у двери?

\- Нет.

\- А твоя сестра?

\- Она через него перепрыгивает. К тому же, они до сих пор на космодроме.

\- Откуда такая уверенность?

Молодой человек усмехнулся.

\- У пикапа, на котором ездит Джил, очень характерный аромат выхлопа.

Таэн понимающе хмыкнул. Оба были знакомы с этим чудом земного автопрома не понаслышке, даже пытались тренировать на нём свои «технические» навыки, но ни один из них не смог заставить это наследие ушедшего века двигаться. А Вольф Исенгрим «оживил» за один вечер. Еще одно доказательство того, что справедливости не существует.

\- Переночую у тебя?

Таэн, обдумав это, и кивнул, чтобы через мгновение вновь отвесить себе мысленный подзатыльник.

\- Конечно. Ни отец, ни Ра против не будут.

\- Твои до сих пор в ссоре?

\- Ут. Никто не хочет сдаваться первым.

Молодые люди развернулись и пошли назад: к Школе, знакомой обстановке и зоне действия сенсоров боевого крейсера «Серафим».

Они успели пройти всего несколько десятков шагов, прежде чем сзади раздался визг автомобильных тормозов. Чутьё Ромэна на неприятности завыло дурным голосом. Он обернулся, чтобы увидеть одну из незнакомых машин, человека в униформе сотрудника почтовой службы и ручной гранатомёт у него на плече. Пару мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, потом человек нажал на спуск…

Мир утонул в огне взрыва, которого Джоэл не увидел, но в полной мере прочувствовал. Таэн успел отпихнуть его в сторону и прикрыть «завесой» насколько смог. Осколки и огонь она отразила, а вот жар и ударную волну нет. Он чувствовал каждый ушиб, ссадину и синяк на своём теле и ту боль, которую они причиняли, но страх за друга был значительно сильнее, ведь кроме родного бронежилета да кожаной куртки с белым волком на спине никакой защиты на Старшем не было.

Минута, две, три. Незнакомые шаги, приближающиеся по крошеву разбитого асфальта. Джоэл  как мог, подобрался и затаился. Он уже догадывался, что произошло и к чему, скорее всего, приведёт…

Первого он вырубил ударом в пах. Второй видимо, такой прыти от него не ожидал, потому что замешкался и вместо того, чтобы стрелять, вскинул пистолет с криком: «Стой! Стрелять буду!», чем себя и выдал. Техник свалил его на землю подножкой, врезал под дых и потянулся к оружию, которое, судя по звуку, упало где-то рядом.

Но не успел.

Третий оглушил его ударом чего-то тяжёлого сзади.

***

Таэн пришёл в себя в медблоке. Запах лекарств и металла был знаком с детства и с детства же глубоко ненавистен. Открыв глаза, молодой человек первым делом поискал взглядом монитор состояния и тихо заскулил, оценив количество красных секторов. Аппарат не выпустит его из своих цепких объятий ещё, как минимум, день или два, что было совершенно недопустимо. След похитителей будет безнадежно утерян.

Движение справа привлекло его внимание. Таэн ожидал увидеть отца или, на худой конец, аватар крейсера «Серафим», но… увидел дядю, бледную до грани беспокойства сестру Джоэла и Сэна Киника, одетого в свою старую военную форму, с которой давно отпорол все знаки отличия. «Орёл», поймав его взгляд, кивнул и приложил два пальца к коммуникатору на запястье. Ромэн немного успокоился. След не остыл. Потом он посмотрел на дядю и невольно вздрогнул.

Вольф Исенгрим никогда не хлопотал над выражением эмоций. Сколько парень себя помнил, он не видел, чтобы тот улыбался шире, чем того требовали приличия. Отец, конечно, рассказывал, что дядя не всегда был таким, но в это верилось с трудом. Сейчас же Железный Волк был зол. Пламя эмоций билось о маску внешней невозмутимости, и маска медленно, но верно покрывалась трещинами. Впрочем, до полного опадания ей было далеко…

\- Младший офицер Таэн Ромэн, позвольте вас поздравить. Сегодня вы родились во второй раз.

\- Спасибо… сэр. Отец?..

\- Не знает. И, даст Великий Дух, не узнает ещё какое-то время.

\- Значит… мы на «Азраиле»?

\- Нет. Нас приютил «Киндрэт».

Короткие, рубленые фразы. Всё было очень плохо.

\- … ясно. Вы, наверное, хотите знать, что произошло?

Старший «волк» покачал головой.

\- Я уже знаю достаточно.

\- А госпожа Джил?

\- Она смотрела записи вместе со мной. Объясни мне вот что, щенок, что вы сделали такого, чтобы разворошить это… осиное гнездо?

На этот раз парень молчал долго. Джил даже подумала, что не услышит ответа.

\- У них есть космический корабль. Но он сломан… и не так много землян способны чинить такие сложные вещи.

\- Джоэл Джемисон не закончил обучение.

\- Это неважно, дядя. Он знает, как это делать.

\- И сделает?

\- Да, - молодой «волк» прикрыл глаза. – Пусть и по другим причинам, но для Совета не всё ли едино?

Вольф не ответил. Его молчание пугало. Джил, чувствуя, как внутри всё холодеет, тронула стоящего рядом мужчину за руку.

\- Что будет с моим братом?

В одном она была ему благодарна, Исенгрим не стал ничего скрывать или приукрашивать.

\- Если Джоэл починит этот корабль, его убьют. Если не починит, его убьют. Сложно сказать, Джил.

\- Значит, живым я могу его не увидеть?

\- Я скажу так, Совету проще применить силу, чем разбираться в незначительных с их точки зрения деталях.

\- Все правительства одинаковы, - Таэн попытался сесть на своём ложе, но не смог. – Что земные, что нет…

Исенгрим обернулся к ней, протянул руку и провёл кончиками пальцев по её щеке, которая оказалась неожиданно холодной.

\- Джиллиан…

Девушка вздрогнула и, бросив в его сторону полный боли взгляд, проговорила:

\- Брат – это единственная семья, которая у меня осталась.

\- Я знаю.

\- Есть ли шанс, что ты не прав?

\- Да, - донеслось из бокса, где лежал ранений. – Если мы найдём его раньше, чем Совет.

Если б мог, Вольф бы на него рыкнул…

\- Ты понимаешь, что _эта_ база Сопротивления полностью экранирована?

\- …

\- И её невозможно найти без детального геологического сканирования поверхности планеты на пять километров вглубь… или диверсии изнутри.

\- За ними слежка, дядя. Куда-нибудь она приведёт…

\- У отца помощи просить не будешь?

\- Нет. И у вас тоже…

\- Щенок… - это уже было сказано без злобы, но с усталостью. – Много ли ты без своего «доспеха» навоюешь?

«Волчонок» промолчал.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

\- Почему у Таэна нет собственной брони?

Они шли по коридору в сторону капитанской рубки, оставив раненого на попечение оборудования медицинского отсека. Вольф был отстраненнее, чем обычно. Джил старалась унять противную дрожь в руках.

\- Его лишили права служить в боевых подразделениях. Он сделал нечто непростительное, но поскольку тот человек сам был … не из лучших, дело замяли.

\- Что он сделал?

\- Не подчинился приказу и убил старшего офицера, - мужчина усмехнулся краем губ, заметив её шокированный взгляд. – Так говорят…

\- Его ведь не обвинили ложно, верно?

\- Нет, но сам Ромэн ничего не помнит, свидетелей нет, а видеозаписи сочли недостаточным доказательством. Его объявили эмоционально нестабильным и отобрали «доспехи».

\- Могло быть и хуже.

\- Тебя не пугает то, что твой брат находится в обществе человека, чьи действия нельзя предсказать?

\- Нет, - она фыркнула. – Таэн ему ничего не сделает. Ты б их видел, Вольф! Ведут себя как старые супруги. Не скажешь, что два парня.

Исенгрим мрачно хмыкнул. «Старые супруги», как же.  Ещё один повод надрать щенку уши – за установление ментальной связи, не посоветовавшись со старшими.

\- Тебе это не кажется странным, как я вижу.

\- Это знак доверия, Джил.

\- Ненавижу эти психические штучки… - она поняла, о чём речь.

\- Мы тоже должны были это сделать, к слову.

\- … так почему не сделали?

Он остановился, провел по её щеке кончиками пальцев в уже знакомой манере и внезапно больно дернул за ухо.

\- Эй!

\- Ментальная связь – это практически слияние двух разумов. Ты не выдержишь меня.

\- Ха… пока не попробую, не смогу утверждать.

\- Джил, вы, люди, едва можете представить, каково это прожить сто лет. Как ты можешь знать, сможешь ли выдержать груз восьми сотен?

Железный аргумент, конечно, но…

\- Джоэл же выдержал…

\- Щенку едва исполнилось семьдесят три. Глупо нас сравнивать.

Девушка покачала головой, потирая побаливающее ухо. Потом спросила:

\- Она тебя больше не беспокоит?

Мужчина неопределённо шевельнул бровью. Джил сделала вывод, что беспокоит.

\- Не верит, что у нас всё серьёзно?

\- На её месте, я бы тоже не поверил.

\- Что тут невероятного такого?

Он усмехнулся снова.

\- Моя репутация… и ты.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Джоэл чувствовал себя ужасно. Тело ныло от побоев, которыми щедро награждали его охранники при малейшем случае, а мозг разве что не кипел от напряжения, пытаясь разграничить его собственные ощущения от тех, что ощущал Таэн. Страх, боль, ярость – всё это сжалось в один ярко-красный комок, который сейчас тяжело бился ему в висок. Впрочем, с этим можно было жить. По крайней мере, он знал, что «волк» в относительном порядке. Хуже было то, что без него рядом, Джоэл был слеп, как крот.

Его привезли на базу связанным, с кляпом во рту и наркотиком в крови. Он пытался запоминать повороты, запахи, шумы, но наркотик не давал сосредоточиться, поэтому всё слилось в сплошной гул. Уже на базе охранники потащили его в комнату для допросов, где он получил подробнейшие указания о том, что будет с ним и его сестрой, если инопланетный корабль не будет починен. Джемисон, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается волна гневного протеста, прицелился на голос и плюнул «начальству» в лицо, попутно сказав ему всё, что думает о нём и его планах. Тогда его избили вторично… сильнее, чем в первый раз.

Очнулся парень уже в большом холодном помещении, где любое движение отражалось гулким эхом. Джоэл поднялся на колени и принялся обшаривать пол вокруг. Сквозь слой пыли и какой-то трухи прощупывались знакомые по «Серафиму» шероховатые узоры на металле, оказавшиеся чуть тёплыми на ощупь.

Они бросили его прямиком в корабль, как мышь в лабиринт. Только вот «сыра» тут не было…

***

Майор Салливан Адамс долго гневалась, когда по приезду на базу ей доложили, как её заместитель, лейтенант Кроше, поступил с их «гостем». Хоть он и был сыном легендарного Джона Джемисона, Кроше был уверен, что пришельцы промыли парню мозги, и рассудил, что несколько дней внутри «адской посудины» пойдут ему на пользу. Адамс назвала его идиотом: мало того, что он оставил Джемисона без присмотра, ещё и не оказал элементарной помощи (у наркотика всё-таки были очень неприятные побочные эффекты). Кроше сделал вид, что принял к сведению, хотя она знала, что это не так. Он был слишком стар, чтобы менять свои методы работы, которые, впрочем, вполне успешно служили их общему делу.

Взяв в помощь пару солдат, Салливан лично спустилась к «ковчегу». Впрочем, было ошибкой называть его так. Мирного в древней машине не было практически ничего. Мальчишка нашёлся в реакторном отсеке. Сидел среди контейнеров с сухими пайками и сублимированной водой с планшетом, подключённым к главному компьютеру корабля через личный «сетевой порт». Тонкий серебристый кабель тянулся от металлического разъёма на его шее к планшету и слегка светился в полумраке. Глаза парня не двигались – он казался полностью погружённым в некий технологический процесс и на появление людей с оружием никак не отреагировал.

Майор Адамс подошла к нему и слегка тряхнула за плечо:

\- Джоэл!

Он вздрогнул. Потом наклонил голову, прислушиваясь, и медленно, даже как-то осторожно спросил:

\- Тётя Салли?..

Женщина невольно улыбнулась.

\- Помнишь, значит.

\- Смутно, я ведь маленький был совсем. Значит, это вы здесь главная?

\- Можно сказать и так. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- По правде говоря, паршиво, - Джоэл вернул неподвижный взгляд к планшету. – Если бы не знал кого-то, кому ещё хуже, то наверняка пожалел бы себя.

\- Хм… если ты про этот звездолёт…

\- И про него тоже. Как давно вы используете этот реактор, как источник энергии для ваших генераторов и маскировочной аппаратуры?

\- С основания базы, я думаю.

\- Думаете или уверены?

\- Когда я стала во главе, то щиты уже работали за его счёт.

\- Ясно, - техник захлопнул планшет; звук получился необычно громкий. – Если вы не найдёте альтернативные источники питания, Энша впадёт в кому и умрёт.

Наступила тишина. Казалось, проняло даже солдат из охраны.

\- И что будет, если он… истощит ресурс?

\- Реактор этого корабля, по сути, миниатюрное Солнце. Чтобы оно успешно питало корабль энергией и не превратилось в сверхновую, его необходимо периодически подпитывать извне. Как только на корабле истощится запас сырой плазмы, реактор взорвётся, унося вместе с собой в космос приличный кусок нашей планеты.

\- Сможешь это исправить?

\- Максимум, что я могу сделать, это замедлить процесс, но без подзарядки у ближайшей звезды полностью исправить положение невозможно. Маршевые двигатели повреждены, антигравитационная установка не работает, вспомогательные двигатели не функционируют, гиперпространственный двигатель не отвечает, хоть и исправен, насколько я могу судить. Корпус пестрит пробоинами, командная рубка обесточена, навигационное оборудование мертво. И это лишь малый список проблем…

\- Вот черт…

\- Оружейные системы также мертвы, - Джоэл не смог сдержать злорадной усмешки. – Так что ни летать, ни воевать вы на нём не сможете, даже если захотите.

Адамс вернула ему усмешку, хоть и знала, что тот её не видит.

\- Для этого ты нам и нужен, Джоэл. Не хочешь продолжить дело отца?

\- Убивая направо и налево? Нет, тётя Салли, такой революции мне не надо.

\- Уверен?

\- Вполне. Энша тоже не в восторге от вас и ваших методов. И перебил бы всех, если бы мог.

\- К счастью, не может, - майор дала понять своим солдатам, что разговор окончен, и они уходят. – Я приду через три дня за отсчётом. И знай, отец был бы тобой очень недоволен.

Джоэл вздохнул. Он уже привык, что имя его отца каждый, обладающий хоть какой-то властью, интерпретирует в нужном для себя свете. Хотел ли отец этого? Почему-то не хотелось так думать. Сэм Джемисон просто защищал свою страну. Героем его сделали другие.

Вздохнув ещё раз, парень запросил у корабля данные о протонных торпедах. За ту неделю, что он пробыл на «ковчеге», техник успел прочесть все судовые реестры, включая те, что отвечали за кают компанию и утилизатор, поэтому точно знал, что такие на борту есть. Каждая  торпеда содержала небольшой плазменный заряд в капсуле – двигатель и детонатор в одном лице. Если его извлечь и «зарядить» им главный реактор, то корабль получит крошечную искру сырой плазмы. А таких торпед на борту было три тысячи и, если он хотел сбежать, то придётся разобрать каждую…


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Таэн Ромэн не ждал гостей. Медблок старательно собирал его истерзанное взрывом тело воедино, а разум, плавающий в тумане из успокоительных и обезболивающих лекарств, также старательно намекал на то, что пора бы отключиться, но… на другом конце ментальной связи трепыхался огонёк Джоэла. Слабенький, опасно кренящийся в сторону затухания, но упрямо цепляющийся за жизнь. Таэн наблюдал за ним, «вслушивался» в его неравномерное биение и чуть ли не кожей чувствовал исходящую от друга усталость. Где бы он ни был, там было тяжело…

С характерным шорохом отъехала в сторону переборка, заменяющая дверь, и в медблок вошла Джил. На этот раз одна. Впервые он получил возможность рассмотреть девушку в подробностях. И поразился, как же она отличалась от тех женщин, которых он привык видеть. Невысокая, спортивно сложенная она напоминала кошку. Частично осветлённые волосы лишь усиливали сходство, благодаря эффекту «полосатости», который создавали. Карие глаза смотрели на мир серьёзно и самую чуточку скептически. Её манера одеваться тоже выбивала из колеи, потому что ни одна женщина из Старших не одела бы на себя то, что каких-то полчаса назад было доставлено из личного гардероба его дяди. А именно удобные универсальные ботинки, пару старых форменных брюк (Вольф ходил в них, наверное, лет в пятнадцать) и не менее старый форменный китель (видимо, шёл в комплекте с брюками). Странное дело, но этот стиль был ей к лицу.

Пинком пододвинув к его боксу табуретку, девушка села и, что называется, задала вопрос в лоб:

\- Что с моим братом?

Таэн подобную прямоту оценил. Он был ещё слаб, поэтому затягивать разговор было в крайней степени нежелательно.

\- Он жив. Не очень хорошо себя чувствует, правда. И очень устал.

\- Где он ты не знаешь, конечно же…

\- Нет. Даже если бы наша «связь» была крепче, и я мог бы видеть то, что видит он… - Таэн  бессильно замолк и пробормотал что-то на Старшем. Видимо, выругался. Впрочем, девушка уже начала понимать, почему они это сделали…

\- Ты поделился с ним своими глазами. Поэтому вы всё время вместе: чтобы мой брат мог видеть так же, как и ты, как и любой нормальный человек.

\- Да.

\- Почему?

\- Он - мой друг. Первый за очень долгое время. Кроме того, он не виноват в том, что хочет увидеть звезды: моими глазами или через сенсоры космического корабля, – Таэн прикрыл глаза на мгновение, борясь с медикаментами за ясность ума; давно хотелось узнать кое-что: – Почему он пошёл в Школу? Вы явно не одобряете его выбор.

Девушка пожала плечами, будто бы стряхивая с них застарелую боль, а потом неожиданно улыбнулась:

\- Мой брат не всегда был слепым, знаешь ли. Позволить себе детский сад мы с матерью не могли, и я часто брала его с собой на работу, в кафе. Он мог часами сидеть у окна и наблюдать, как приземляются и взлетают звездолёты, как загружаются и разгружаются грузы, как перемещаются между машинами люди. В семь лет он огорошил меня новостью, что хочет стать пилотом звездолёта. Но потом его зрение начало ухудшаться, пока не исчезло совсем…

\- Но это его не остановило…

\- Куда там! Он всё равно окончил школу, потом прошёл с десяток специализированных курсов, и как только появилась возможность, подал заявку на поступление в Школу. И подавал до тех пор, пока её не рассмотрели.

\- Значит, его не с первого раза приняли?

\- Хорошо, если с пятого. И я очень подозреваю, что определи его далеко не в самую хорошую группу. Без обид, Таэн.

Тот едва слышно хмыкнул и покачал головой. Никаких обид не было, потому что они действительно были не самой лучшей группой. Взять хотя бы тот факт, что в то время как они всё ещё разбирали строение плазменного реактора в аудитории, их коллеги-студиозы из параллельных групп уже участвовали в практических упражнениях на настоящих космических кораблях. Это угнетало.

\- Но именно мы нашли себе звездолёт. Так что не так уж наша группа и плоха, мисс Джемисон.

Теперь уже хмыкнула она.

\- Зови меня Джил. Кстати, как вы собрались спасать моего брата?

\- План изначально был прост: найти его и уничтожить всех, кто между нами встанет. Другое дело, что на троих у нас всего две боевые машины и как бы хороши они ни были, сладить с хорошо укреплённым командным пунктом будет непросто. Один Создатель знает, какое вооружение было демонтировано с «Идущего к рассвету»…

\- То есть вам нужно подкрепление?

\- Да. И я рассчитываю найти его здесь…

\- Оптимистично, ничего не скажешь. По-моему, Великий Координатор прилетел сюда нагнать жути на местное население. Надо признать, у него получилось.

«Волчонок» слабо улыбнулся. Компьютер только что впрыснул ему в кровь новую порцию лекарств и окончательно сломил его сопротивление. Последнее что Джил услышала перед тем, как парень отключился, было:

\- «МорагТонг» никогда не бросает своих.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

В грузовом отсеке «Киндрэт» царило мрачное оживление. Дроиды грузили в грузовой шаттл «Бобакэт» светящиеся голубым энергоблоки. Всего сорок семь штук. Капля в море для такого большого корабля как «Идущий». Судя по недовольному виду стоящего рядом с машиной аватара «Бобакэт», он хотел бы взять с собой больше. Мог бы, конечно, но тогда его самого пришлось бы тащить на буксире.

Вольф Исенгрим, наблюдая за ними с технического балкона, думал о бравом прошлом банды, известной как «МорагТонг» и её несокрушимых идеалах. В земной литературе существовал ряд любопытных произведений о группе друзей, которые жили по девизу: «Один - за всех и все - за одного». Банда жила по похожему принципу и, благодаря кое-какой боевой мощи, стоящей за этим, галактическое сообщество с ними считалось. А потом случилось то, что Зи называл Инцидентом, а Джил с уверенностью назвала бы предательством. Оное галактическое сообщество устроило на них травлю, практически всех уничтожили, а те, что остались, промышляли кто чем. Но стоило им узнать, что один из них в беде, как примчались на «Киндрэт» в течение земных суток и чуть ли не потребовали от него доставить их на Землю.

\- Не будешь подключать к этому Зи? – Джил бесшумно (для человека - не для него, но даже он слышал лишь легкий шорох там, где должен был быть громкий топот) вынырнула из сумрака коридора и облокотилась на перила рядом. «Волк» качнул головой.

\- Если «Азраил» начнёт маневрировать, это будет слишком заметно.

\- А ты сам?

\- Кто-то же должен, как вы люди говорите, прикрыть их…

Девушка слегка улыбнулась.

\- Присматриваешь за Таэном?

Он вернул ей улыбку, едва заметную, как раз в его стиле, но с налётом старой печали.

\- Больше детей у брата нет, поэтому мы все о нём заботимся.

\- У вас большая семья?

\- По меркам Дома, я бы сказал, что даже маленькая: отец, мать с бабушкой, мы с братом да племянник. Обычно детей в семьях бывает по пять или шесть.

\- Шумные компании, наверное, у вас обычное дело.

\- Как и служить в армии и умирать рано, - Вольф хмыкнул, припомнив что-то, потом неожиданно заметил: - Дед так и не смирился с тем, что его внуки и правнуки не будут чистокровными «волками».

Джил удивлённо вскинула брови. Она только что открыла для себя основательно подзабытое чувство: что значит быть частью чего-то большого и по-родственному теплого. И тут такое…

Вольф, заметив её реакцию, пояснил:

\- Мой отец из «орлов». Эти серые глаза – его наследие. Брату почти ничего не передалось, на его счастье.

\- Поэтому ты сбежал из дома, как только смог?

\- К сожалению, недостаточно быстро. Братишка, вдохновившись  неизвестно чьим примером, моим или нашей матушки, взял в жёны девушку из Дома Дракона, чем добил старика окончательно. 

\- Значит, не такая уж мы и странная пара, - тут Джил не удержалась от усталого вздоха. – Если пара вообще.

\- Ты мне нравишься.

\- Но?

\- Помнишь, я упоминал о моей репутации?

\- О том, как хочешь её сохранить?

\- Нет. О том, как она может отразиться на вас с братом.

Джемисон отмахнулась:

\- Да ну! Не только у тебя скелеты в шкафу…

Он не стал развивать тему. Просто оттолкнулся от перил, подхватил опешившую девушку одной рукой и усадил на то самое место, куда только что опирался руками. Чтобы удержать равновесие, ей пришлось вцепиться в его куртку. Ту самую, потому что из парадного мундира Исенгрим выбрался, как только смог.

\- Любишь похрустеть косточками на досуге, мисс Джемисон? – каким-то образом он умудрился выглядеть игриво. Видимо, всё дело в шраме, который превращал его лицо в дьявольскую маску, стоило улыбнуться чуть больше, чем просто дернуть уголком губ. Она так и не спросила его, где он его получил… впрочем, сейчас это было и неважно, потому что Вольф Исенгрим умел выражать взглядом такое, что никогда не уместилось бы ни в одной улыбке.

\- А как же… - упомянутая мисс Джемисон притянула его к себе с хитрым видом, и через мгновение они оказались практически нос к носу. – Моё любимое увлечение, после…

\- После?

\- После спасения своего брата.

Вольф рассмеялся.

\- Это, конечно, проблема – держать твоего брата вне неприятностей.

Но поцеловал всё равно. Джил всегда думала, что на вкус он должен напоминать апельсины, которые так любил. Вольф её приятно удивил вкусом, напоминающим корицу.

\- Ещё одно любимое спиртное?

\- Всего лишь любимый чай…

\- Мне нравится.

Это простое заявление вызвало новую улыбку на его лице, правда, чуть более лукавую на этот раз.

\- Угощу тебя как-нибудь.

Джил восприняла это как предложение и, хитро подмигнув, заговорщицки прошептала:

\- Ловлю на слове, Железный Волк!..

Вольф покачал головой, всё ещё чувствуя остатки улыбки на губах, снял её с перил и поставил на ноги рядом, подивившись, в очередной раз, какая Джиллиан всё-таки маленькая.

\- Пойдём, посмотрим, что они задумали.

Девушка кивнула, мысленно проигрывая события последних пяти минут. Выходило, что этот поцелуй был первым, который они разделили за неполный месяц своего знакомства.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Нисхождение Изабеллы Стормбрейкер началось в возрасте пятнадцати лет, когда белокурая голубоглазая красавица, звезда школьной группы поддержки, заняла первое место в региональной олимпиаде по математике. Трудно сказать, что шокировало судей больше: голливудская внешность победительницы или её незаурядный ум.

После школы был колледж, где Бэлла быстро завоевала себе репутацию «блондинки с мозгами». Поступать в Военно-Морское Училище её надоумил однокурсник, с которым она встречалась тогда. Он собирался стать офицером и командовать, как минимум, эсминцем, а она, бывало, помогала ему готовиться к тестам. Вступительные экзамены они сдавали вместе. Ее приняли, а парня – нет.

Свою дальнейшую карьеру на флоте капитан второго ранга Стормбрейкер (теперь уже с поправкой «бывший») не любила вспоминать. Пожалуй, кроме двух вещей: первого боевого похода на атомной субмарине «Авраам Линкольн» и войны с пришельцами. После первого на свет появился её сын Ной, после последней она и то, что осталось от экипажа старичка «Линкольна», вступили в Сопротивление.

Когда пять лет назад их «кроты» в правительственных структурах раскопали секретные документы о корабле пришельцев (не этих, а каких-то других), похороненном в пещерах под Скалистыми горами, Бэлла обрадовалась, но эйфория быстро прошла, когда они поняли, что собственными силами на госте из других миров не могут даже дверь починить. Теперь же, когда у них появился техник, эйфория не спешила возвращаться. Ною недавно исполнилось тринадцать, и женщина очень хотела проводить с ним больше времени, чем несколько часов в выходные, хотела видеть, как сын задувает праздничные свечи на торте и с широкой улыбкой режет лакомство на много-много частей, чтобы хватило всем приглашённым друзьям. Вот только… вряд ли кто-либо даст ей уйти, потому что _бывший_ капитан второго ранга Стормбрейкер знала слишком много.

Решение бежать пришло к ней спонтанно. В одно мгновение она стоит в тени контейнеров с сухими пайками и цедит остывший кофе, наблюдая, как охрана ведёт припадающую на левую ногу фигуру пленника к черной громадине пришельца. В другое – прикидывает, как бы удобнее отобрать у охранников оружие, вырубить их и попытать удачу, пытаясь добраться до одного из грузовиков, припаркованных у входа. Изи даже поперхнулась кофе от неожиданности. А потом заметила, как пленник сильнее вдавил голову в плечи, и поняла, что это были не её мысли. Парнишка оказался со способностями, что, впрочем, не делало идею о побеге хуже.

Единомышленники нашлись довольно быстро. Моряки с «Авраама Линкольна» привыкли держаться вместе, тем более что до сегодняшнего дня дожили всего двое и, в сущности, оба больше в идеалы Сопротивления не верили. Осталось только решить: как?

Она понимала, что без помощи пришельца им не обойтись.

 

***

Полторы тысячи разобранных торпед спустя Джоэл Джемисон вынужден был признать, что работоспособную силовую установку ему не собрать. Взвесив варианты, молодой человек решил собрать пару небольших плазменных реакторов и переключить «вес» камуфляжа базы на них. Правда, он точно не знал, намного ли их хватит, потому что каждый раз расчеты выдавали разные результаты.

Начинку оставшихся торпед он планировал «скормить» кораблю. Надеялся, что это выведет его из зоны «Я сейчас взорвусь!» в зону так называемой умеренной опасности. Спасти корабль от смерти мог только капитальный ремонт… и тонны энергона, в котором Энше придётся «отмокать» не один месяц, чтобы полностью регенерировать свою кибернетическую «нервную систему». А это была лишь отсрочка перед неминуемым, два или три дня выигранного времени… и лишь пара часов активного функционирования, которыми они могли воспользоваться, чтобы сбежать.

«Найдено стабильное соединение с Сетью, Джоэл Джемисон».

Парень удивлённо поднял голову от генератора, над которым работал, и повернулся к планшету.

\- Интернет? Откуда?

«Охранник оставил устройство связи в грузовом отсеке».

\- Звучит… подозрительно?

«Согласен. Я уже начал взламывать протоколы безопасности».

\- Пойду тогда найду его. На что он похож?

«Портативное переговорное устройство»

\- Мобильник, что ли?

«Да»

Несмотря на напряжённость ситуации, Джемисон улыбнулся.

\- Надо будет познакомить тебя с современным сленгом как-нибудь, кораблик.

Энша ответил серией смайликов, которые можно было интерпретировать как испуганные, но они оба знали, что испуг притворный. Машины не способны испытывать страх.

От своей «мастерской» рядом с плазменным реактором до грузового отсека парень добирался на четвереньках. Подобный способ передвижение как нельзя лучше подходил к данной среде обитания, так как передвигаться как-то иначе было опасно, потому что, несмотря на кажущуюся внутреннюю целостность, корабль мог порадовать торчащими из стен кусками скальной породы, разрушенными переборками и «паутинами» из технических проводов, свисающих с потолков и вполне способных задушить неосторожного.

Мобильник нашёлся почти сразу: лежал на самом видном месте и жизнерадостно светил в пустоту голубым жидкокристаллическим экраном. Это Джоэл понял, когда провёл кончиками пальцев по тому месту, где должны были бы быть клавиши, но натолкнулся на гладкую поверхность. По пути назад, телефон приятно оттягивал нагрудный карман его куртки. Земная техника. Мысль о том, что кто-то ещё ею пользуется, грела душу. Несмотря на восхищение продуктами научного прогресса других цивилизаций, Джоэл всё-таки был патриотом.

\- Сенсорный… - привычка мыслить вслух тоже успела стать частью его жизни. – И соединение, поди, хорошее…

«Приемлемое».

\- Взломал?

«Данное устройство связи принадлежит землянину по имени Юджин Портер…»

\- Ну, это нам ничего не говорит.

«… отставной офицер ВМФ США, Средства Связи, Обнаружения и Слежения»

\- … черт!

«Внутри также обнаружено краткое зашифрованное послание, суть которого сводится к следующему: Если хотите бежать, мы знаем как».

\- Опять же, подозрительно, хотя и соблазнительно. Можешь написать ответную СМС-ку?

«Разумеется»

\- Тогда давай напишем вот что…

***

Сообщение пришло примерно через час после того, как майор Стоун «случайно» оставил сотовый Юджина внутри звездолёта во время планового патрулирования. И гласило оно: «Каковы ваши условия?»

\- Вот засада!..

Юджин, через чей телефон осуществлялась связь, вопросительно поднял голову. Изи отмахнулась:

\- Об условиях спрашивает.

Связист понимающе покивал и вернулся к своему обеду. Общественная столовая была, хоть и не лучшим местом для подобных разговоров, но уж точно самым подходящим. В гуле голосов и стуке металлической посуды было сложно разобрать речь непосредственного соседа, не то, что людей за соседним столом.

\- И каковы наши условия, Сторми? – к ним подсел майор Стоун. Тот самый. Почти два метра ростом, широкоплечий, с монолитной фигурой. Правильно говорят про этих парней: единожды морской пехотинец – всегда морской пехотинец.

Изи задумалась, потом достала ручку и выдернула салфетку из ближайшей подставки.

\- Во-первых, нам нужен результат. Во-вторых, гарантия безопасности перед Старшими. А в-третьих,… - она отложила ручку и тяжело вздохнула: - Он не сможет нам этого дать, ребята! Это всего лишь обыкновенный мальчишка.

\- Ты ж сама говорила, кэп, что он не без способностей, - Юджин слегка улыбнулся, перед тем как отправить в рот очередную ложку того, что должно было бы быть грибным супом. На деле же, от грибов в этой бурде был только вкус. Издержки жизни в подполье, с этим уж ничего не сделаешь.

\- И, наверняка, не без друзей. Так что всё будет нормально, - это уже майор Стоун. Практичный, как всегда.

\- Умеете вы уговаривать.

\- Так что там «в-третьих»?

\- Хотела анонимность приписать.

\- Да брось! Это бесполезно.

\- Тогда вычеркнем… - решительное движение ручки по салфетке. – И отправим это…

Сообщение отошло легко, и где-то в недрах подбитого звездолета Джоэл Джемисон очень удивился её содержимому.

\- Мы действительно можем это гарантировать?!

«Первый пункт – с вероятностью в 65%. Второе – с вероятностью в 80% при успешном соблюдении первого пункта»

\- Это же здорово! Ты всё-таки можешь летать!

«Едва ли», - чувствовалось что сайлон удивлён реакцией. – «Парить на антигравах, в лучшем случае. Если ты их починишь»

\- Починю, конечно. Но даже для парения нужен направленный энергетических толчок приличной мощности, потому что за годы, проведенные на Земле, ты, кораблик, в прямом смысле врос в камень.

«Об этом не беспокойся. Есть некоторые хитрости, чтобы с этим справиться»

\- Как много я о тебе не знаю…

«Это пройдёт», - небольшая пауза, заполненная зелеными столбцами диагностическим графиков. – Я написал им о вероятностях»

\- Мм,… тогда я пошёл к двигателям. Будем на связи.

«Принято»

***

\- Для космического корабля, пролежавшего в пещере под горой со времён колонизации Америки, 65% - это много или мало?

\- Понятия не имею. Но он довольно уверен в своих силах.

\- Это может быть ловушкой.

\- Ты везде видишь ловушки, майор.

\- Потому и жив до сих пор.

\- Хватит вам! Лучше подумайте, согласны вы или нет.

\- Я согласен.

\- Аналогично.

Изи хмыкнула и напечатала:

«Нам подходит»

***

Первые очертания плана побега проявились только спустя неделю, когда техник Джемисон починил антигравитационные установки корабля, общим числом пять штук: две в носовой части, две в кормовой и главная центральная. Именно она доставила больше всего проблем, но он, давясь руганью и злыми слезами, всё же смог вдохнуть в неё жизнь. Вытирая рукавом солёные капли с лица, парень взялся было за двигатели, но бесцветный голос Энши остановил его:

«Маршевые двигатели не нуждаются в ремонте. Они исправны, но обесточены»

\- Значит, и гиперпространственный двигатель тоже?.. – догадка была неожиданной и, судя по всему, удачной.

«Да»

\- Хм… энергии не хватит. К тому же, это же космос, ради всего святого…

«Скафандры на борту не предусмотрены»

\- Почему?! А как же стандартные нормы безопасности?

«Мой старый экипаж в них не нуждался»

\- Ладно. Если не вакуум, так дозорные корабли Старших добьют. Нам надо прорываться к вашим…

«Моим?» - удивление было неподдельным.

\- Да. К сайлонам. Твой сигнал бедствия переполошил всех, и теперь вот даже Великий Координатор на планету прилетел.

«Зачем?»

\- Как зачем? Выяснить, куда ты пропал.

«Вряд ли дело во мне. Старейшина Маай – вот, где лежит область его беспокойства»

\- Я мало, что знаю о Древних, но… он настолько важен?

«Вам, землянам, ещё только предстоит осознать его ценность», - сайлон издал скрежещущий звук, в котором с трудом можно было опознать смех. – «Ведь вы ещё очень далеки от концепций межгалактических перелётов»

\- О…

Следующая догадка была ещё более масштабной. Гипотезы о том, что черные дыры могут быть тоннелями в иные вселенные, посещали земных ученых давно, но были, по сути, лишь красочными теориями, без доказательной базы, как в их пользу, так и против. Черная дыра с одинаковым аппетитом «переваривала» всё, что находилось в опасной близости: звезды, планеты, астероиды и исследовательские зонды. Или земляне просто не умели строить?..

«Итак, каков наш план?»

\- Я думал, из нас двоих ты – инопланетный суперкомпьютер.

Смеющиеся смайлы.

«Справедливо»

\- Так, каков наш план?

«Для начала, ты должен добраться до вспомогательного мостика и привести оружейные системы в боевую готовность, а потом отключить вручную механизмы сохранения целостности брони…»

Уже через несколько минут поражённый землянин понял, как же всё-таки мало знал об этом корабле.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

В итоге, «команда спасения» оказалась составленной из одного перегруженного транспортного шаттла, одного грузового буксира, одного боевого робота с пилотом, лишённым права пилотировать оного боевого робота, одной гражданской с сомнительным прошлым и одного капитана звездолёта без возможности использовать оный звездолёт.

«Негусто», - подумал Вольф Исенгрим, отстранённо слушая шорох, с которым «доспехи» сегмент за сегментом облегали его рослую фигуру. Лично он с подобным отрядом штурмовать скрытую, а потому секретную базу повстанцев бы не стал. Более того, он вообще ни один объект таким отрядом штурмовать не стал бы.

Рядом угрюмо облачался в аналогичную «броню» Таэн. Его племянник выглядел так, будто вот-вот упадёт в обморок и лишь ослиное упрямство, доставшееся ему от матери-дракона, держало его не только на ногах, но и в сознании. Оставить «щенка» на «Киндрэт» не представлялось возможным – всё равно сбежит. Старший «волк» рассудил, что лучше держать его там, где мальчишка будет в поле зрения.

\- Не переусердствуй, Таэн.

Молодой человек удивлённо посмотрел в его сторону, и вздрогнул, наткнувшись на очень серьёзный взгляд серых глаз.

\- Конечно, дядя. Я понимаю, что ещё не совсем здоров.

\- Если ты сведёшь себя в могилу по собственной глупости, на этой планете будет, как минимум, один человек, которому это не понравиться. Понимаешь, о чём я?

\- Ут (утвердительное клановое выражение)…

\- Вот и хорошо.

Разобравшись с этим, он скосил взгляд туда, где Джил Джемисон постигала азы управления инопланетной техникой. Девушка сосредоточенно кивала в такт объяснениям виртуального аватара транспортника «Бобакэт», попутно скользя обеими руками по сенсорным панелям перед креслом пилота, в котором сидела. Медленные, осторожные, но, в целом, уверенные движения. Сидеть за штурвалом ей приходилось и раньше и, возможно, не только сидеть.

Со сборами, диагностикой и подгонкой индивидуальных настроек они покончили одновременно. Вольф кивнул своему «младшему», и оба временно реабилитированных космодесантника зашагали в сторону основного скопления кибернетического люда.

Великий Координатор решил оказать им помощь, хотя и весьма специфическую. Правитель разумных машин системы Три-Дельта выделил двух «боргов» им в пользование. Эти боевые машины были бы прекрасным дополнением к любой боевой операции, где бы та не проводилась: в тесноте звездолёта, вакууме космоса или же в многообразии ландшафтов разнообразных планет. Но везде существовало своё «НО», которое в данном случае выражалось в том, что они, увы, безнадёжно устарели. Даже по меркам сайлонов, эти «ветераны» Первой и Второй Волн Колонизации заслужили почетные места в местном доме престарелых.

\- Недоверие с вашей стороны понятно, но неуместно. Первый и Второй прошли курс модернизации и адаптации, - бесцветный голос в коммуникаторе шлема, который располагался над правым ухом заставил вздрогнуть Таэна, а Вольфа лишь обеспокоено шевельнуть головой на звук. – Я занимался этим лично.

\- Я думал, боргов уничтожили ещё в войны Первой Волны.

Голос, издав почти человеческий смешок, поведал:

\- Мы просто придержали производство. На время.

\- Как мило.

\- Ваши цели благородны, но отряд для их успешного исполнения весьма мал. Я помогу вам уровнять шансы. Кроме того, _мои_ «борги» нигде не зарегистрированы, поэтому если произойдёт непоправимое, их будет невозможно связать ни с нашим посольством на планете, ни с вами.

\- Не произойдёт.

\- За это вас и стоит ценить…

С этими словами, голос пропал. Таэн передернул плечами, стремясь стряхнуть неприятное ощущение чужого присутствия.

\- Что это было?

\- Нам только что дали понять, что без потерпевшего бедствие нам лучше не возвращаться.

«Боргов» приютил в своём небольшом грузовом отсеке «Могун». Маленький буксир не был ни самым скоростным, ни самым вооружённым, но оба эти недостатка были с лихвой компенсированы другим достоинством – феноменальной выносливостью. Если он не сможет вытянуть «Идущего» из плена скал, то никто не сможет.

В это же время, где-то в пределах Скалистых Гор «гару» сестёр Ди нашёл вход на базу Сопротивления и теперь старательно переправлял полученную информацию через системы слежения «Азраила» прямо Сэну Кинику на коммуникатор…


	14. Chapter 14

14.

«Подготовка завершена».

Два простых слова, но, читая их, Изи практически слышала, как поворачиваются колёса судьбы. Капитан спрятала телефон в карман пятнистых камуфляжных штанов и огляделась. Камень, металл, линии коммуникаций, фонари освещения. Снующие по выдолбленным в скальной породе тоннелям люди в камуфляже разных расцветок и конфигураций. Знакомые и не очень лица.

От казарм до генераторной было пять минут спокойным шагом, но она преодолела это расстояние за две. По пути встретилась с майором, и на «дело» они пошли вместе. Вырубили опешивших караульных, вошли, и Изи расстреляла в генераторы всю обойму табельного пистолета. Поскольку конструкции были далеко не бронированными, то два десятка пуль произвели непоправимый ущерб.

До пришельца, правда, пришлось бежать уже под звуки тревоги. Уклоняясь от пуль и стараясь не отстать от Стоуна, она поблагодарила судьбу, что отправила Портера на «Идущего» сразу.

\- Ложись! – внезапно закричал морпех, падая на землю и откатываясь за ближайшие контейнеры. Женщина, не раздумывая, последовала его примеру, а в следующую секунду их накрыло взрывом.

\- Похоже, за нас взялись всерьёз…

\- Это-то? – Стоун хмыкнул, с кошачьей ловкостью вскакивая на ноги. – Ты, должно быть, шутишь, кэп.

\- Сколько до цели?

Он выглянул на секунду, чудом разминувшись с парой десятков пуль, оценивая расстояние до источающей мрак пробоины в корпусе, которая заменяла им вход в недра инопланетного судна.

\- Тридцать метров.

\- Почему-то мне кажется, что мы не дойдём. 

Среди грохота выстрелов, Изи не сразу почувствовала, как вибрирует телефон в кармане. Вытащив его, она с удивлением увидела на экране значок вызова от Портера, однако, приложив телефон к уху, услышала вовсе не знакомый британский акцент интеллигентного связиста:

-  У вас три минуты. Отсчёт пошёл.

\- С кем я разговариваю?

В ответ прозвучали лишь короткие гудки отбоя.

Капитан выругалась.

***

По сравнению с командной рубкой старичка «Линкольна» мостик инопланетного звездолёта был огромен. Несмотря на то, что половина приборов была выведена из строя, а та стена, где раньше был огромный иллюминатор, теперь была пробита куском скалы, зрелище поражало пустотой и… перспективами. Портер на мгновение представил, каково это – служить на подобном корабле, сидеть вон в том кресле, окружённом как минимум пятью дисплеями, через которые на тебя выливается практически нескончаемый поток информации, и содрогнулся.

\- Вы были офицером связи, мистер Портер?

Юджин содрогнулся вторично. Он успел забыть, что не один. Парнишка-техник, встретивший его в грузовом отсеке. Грязный, осунувшийся, местами побитый, он стоял рядом с одним из терминалов с парой толстых, оплетённых в металл, проводов в руках, с явным намерением их соединить.

\- Я и сейчас офицер связи.

\- Вам знакомы эти системы?

\- Ну…

Парнишка хмыкнул и соединил провода. Заискрило, замигали огни на нескольких терминалах, а потом ожил голографический проектор. Правда, ничего кроме черно-белого «снега» чудо инопланетной техники не отобразило.

\- Я подключил питание. Через минуту должны ожить ближние и дальние сенсоры. Энша сказал, что вы занимались этим раньше.

\- Не на кораблях такого класса…

\- Это неважно. Вам нужно лишь следить за показаниями. Правда, они будут приходить с задержкой… и радиус сканирования пришлось уменьшить в целях экономии… и монитор разбит в хлам…

Чем дольше он говорил, тем меньше уверенности звучало в голосе. Портер невольно улыбнулся.

\- Лучше видеть плохо, чем не видеть совсем. Ты мне лучше скажи, можем ли мы отправить сигнал во внешний мир?

\- Разве что с вашего мобильника кому-то звякнуть, сэр.

\- Понятно… - Юджин практически упал в указанное ему кресло и принялся осваиваться с новой ролью. – А где наш… хозяин?

Техник не успел ответить, потому что внезапно снег в голографическом проекторе сменился сначала тьмой, потом бортовой разум прошелестел через три десятка изображений различных созвездий, ни одно из которых не выглядело знакомым, а ещё через мгновение на платформе стояла голограмма. Мужчина с разрисованным геометрическими узорами лицом и белыми волосами, собранными вполне земным ирокезом, посмотрел на них светящимися изнутри красными глазами с высоты своего положения и склонил голову в утвердительном жесте:

«Системы функциональны на 85%. Главный Калибр заряжен, цели намечены, антигравитационное поле активировано».

\- Прекрасно. Капитан на борту?

«Да».

\- Тогда переходим к первой части плана. Предупреждаю, может потрясти…

Портер промолчал, вжимая голову в плечи. Лучшая политика в данной ситуации, потому что он понятия не имел, что задумали эти двое. А ещё ему очень не понравилось, как кровожадно этот виртуальный тип произнёс «главный калибр»…

План суперкомпьютора был гениально прост и в то же время сопряжён с безумным риском. И всему виной то, что в своё время сайлон совершил «аварийную посадку» в гору носовой частью вперёд. Выстрел из «главного калибра» должен был решить эту проблему, силой взрыва вытолкнув корпус из толщи камня, тем более что вросшие в скальную породу сегменты брони Джоэл отсоединил загодя. Опасения Юджина Портера были обоснованы и разделены техником в полной мере, несмотря на заверения Энши, что он всё просчитал. Однако иного способа освободиться не было, а «главный калибр» был единственным исправным элементом оружейной системы корабля и единственным, для которого не требовались специальные боеприпасы.

\- На чём же работает эта штука?

«Плазменные отходы» - Энша совсем по-человечески хмыкнул. – «За время моего «заключения» их успело накопиться довольно много…»

Людей бросило в дрожь. Скафандров, устойчивых к радиационному воздействию, на борту тоже не было.

\- Токсичные?

«После десяти ступеней промышленного цикла, не думаю, что там осталось что-нибудь способное вызвать у органических форм жизни негативную реакцию».

\- Не проще было бы сказать «нет»?

Энша хмыкнул снова.

***

Нелюбовь сайлона к человеческому виду выражалась в мелочах.

Они успели добраться до рубки буквально на последних секундах. Откуда Изи знала? Возможно, потому что инопланетянин участливо снабдил их таймером, используя в качестве цифр колонны постоянно сокращающих численность символов, появляющихся на каждой пригодной для этого поверхности. Она также знала, что операция «Освобождение» начнётся, как только эти символы сойдут на нет, независимо от того успеют они со Стоуном добраться до рубки или нет.

Им повезло. Они успели.

А через мгновение мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Выстрел из «главного калибра», который, к слову, располагался всего на три яруса ниже рубки, с отключёнными гравикомпенсаторами и разбитым иллюминатором по каменному массиву, что располагался практически в упор, оказался вещью совсем не изящной…


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Гора содрогнулась от основания до вершины, а через мгновение её северный склон перестал существовать. «Гару» сестёр Ди расплющило бы многотонными каменными глыбами, не уведи Рина машину из зоны поражения, презрев опасность обнаружения. Прыткая металлическая «гончая» мчалась по каньону, лавируя между падающими то тут, то там глыбами. Пыль забила большую часть внешних сенсоров. Рина ориентировалась практически на «нюх», но некоторые вещи было просто невозможно пропустить…

Борт звездолёта возник перед ними неожиданно и так близко, что можно было разглядеть тонкие канавки на месте соединения бронеплит. За спиной испуганно вскрикнула Руна. Старшая из близнецов, ругаясь, на чем свет стоит, ударила по тормозам, стараясь избежать гибельного для них столкновения, но стена из черного металла исчезла так же неожиданно, как и появилась. А ещё через мгновение девушки поняли, что через них _перепрыгнули_.

Боевой крейсер «Идущий к рассвету» неуклюже «пропрыгал» по дну каньона ещё несколько сотен метров, прежде чем завалился на правый борт и остановился, окружённый клубами коричневой пыли и окутанный сетью статических разрядов: центральная антигравитационная установка приказала долго жить.

Сестры обменялись взглядами, потом Рина повела «гару» к цели, а Руна потянулась к коммуникатору, хотя никто из них не представлял по каким позывным его вызывать. К счастью, Сэн Киник не испытывал таких проблем.

\- «Кладбище», на связи «Череп-2».

Окрашенный помехами голос из внезапно ожившего терминала прозвучал странно, если не сказать, чуждо в царившем внутри корабельной рубки хаосе. Портер выбрался из-под кресла, куда его забросило во время жёсткого приземления и, отирая кровь из разбитого носа, вцепился взглядом в монитор.

\- «Кладбище», на связи «Череп-2».

Тот же голос. Те же помехи. Устойчивый сигнал откуда-то извне, причем, если верить показаниям сенсоров, постепенно приближающийся. Ему не привиделось.

Голограмма с изображением бортового разума звездолета мигнула, восстанавливаясь. Лицо сайлона, обычно бесстрастное, если не считать лёгкого налета презрения, сейчас напоминало надтреснутую маску, излучающую целую гамму эмоций, среди которых преобладали страх и недоверие.

\- Энша?

Это привело машину в чувство.

\- Ответь ему…

Портер открыл канал и начал говорить:

\- «Череп-2», на связи… «Кладбище»?.. Слышим вас отлично…

По ту сторону коммуникатора даже не стали скрывать коллективный вздох облегчения.

\- Определите ваш статус.

Связист огляделся. Потом ответил единственным, что пришло в голову:

\- Мы свободны.

***

«Вставай!»

Изи с трудом открыла глаза, чтобы в ту же секунду зажмурить их от боли, которая, казалось, проникла в каждую частичку её тела: от волос на голове до ногтей на ногах. А ещё она ожидала увидеть рядом ту _сволочь_ , которая так громко орала ей в ухо. Но рядом никого не было.

Рубка представляла собой жалкое зрелище. То, что было не повреждено во времена первого нисхождения «Идущего» на Матушку Землю, они доломали сейчас. Однако среди этого хаоса из металла, пластика и проводов копошилась люди - её люди - и капитан Стормбрейкер рассудила, что всё на самом деле не так плохо. Но, похоже, они отлетались теперь уже окончательно.

\- Определите ваш статус.

 Голос. Причем незнакомый. Причем определённо нечеловеческий, потому что, несмотря на безупречное владение английским, «чужого» выдал очевидный акцент. Портер ляпнул в ответ какую-то высокопарную глупость, прежде чем она успела его одернуть. И успела бы? Изи не была уверена, что сможет пошевелить пальцем, не то, что выдавить из себя хотя бы звук.

\- Сэн?

Голос Джоэла звучал слабо и как будто издалека, хотя он лежал погребённый под обломками всего в метре, но его услышали. Терминал буквально взорвался хором из пяти разных голосов. Старшая речь перемешалась с английской, а беспокойство разбавилось радостью. Кому-то большому и властному пришлось гавкнуть что-то резкое, чтобы восстановить порядок.

\- Ты ранен? – снова этот Сэн. Джемисон рассмеялся, немного наигранно:

\- Придавило тут кое-чем, но ничего смертельного. Как же хорошо, что вы меня нашли…

\- Братишка, - женский голос, знакомый Изи по старым временам; голос малышки Джил. – У вас скоро будут «гости».

\- Много?

\- Большой Волк говорит, что десятка два. И это отнюдь не простые голуби.

\- А нам даже отбиваться нечем… и сбежать не получится. Реактору осталось жизни на десять минут.

\- А мы будем только через пятнадцать.

Джоэл издал новый смешок, на этот раз мрачный:

\- Будем надеяться, что мы взорвёмся раньше, чем Дозор до нас доберётся.

\- Отставить разговорчики! – Изи решила вмешаться, и хотя сейчас женщина выглядела да и чувствовала себя бледной тенью самой себя, она всё-таки была капитаном этой полуразвалившейся инопланетной посудины… пусть и временно. – У нас ещё есть десять минут времени! И будь я проклята, если потрачу их на отчаяние… Энша!

Сайлон поднял голову и посмотрел в её сторону. Удивлённо.

«Да, капитан».

\- Проведи диагностику всего, и выведи данные на… - она махнула рукой в сторону возвышения с голограммой, не зная как его назвать, потому что ни монитором, ни тем более пультом оно не было. Впрочем, тот её понял.

«Сделаю».

\- Стоун, живой?

\- А как же! – морской пехотинец возник рядом будто бы по волшебству, слегка присыпанный пылью и преувеличенно бодрый.

\- Помоги парню. У вас три минуты, чтобы добраться до антигравитационной установки и ещё три, чтобы её починить. Делайте что хотите, но через шесть минут эта развалина должна если не парить, то хотя бы ползти туда, куда я укажу.

\- Есть…

Потом она повернулась к терминалу связи, и Портер на мгновение испытал ощущение «дежа вю», потому что в это мгновение на разбитых губах Изабеллы Стормбрейкер проявилась знакомая ему «акулья» улыбка, которая впервые «украсила» её лицо в тот памятный день, когда «Авраам Линкольн» сбил свой первый вражеский транспорт.

\- «Череп-2», говорит капитан первого ранга Стормбрейкер! Кроме вас в данном квадрате «друзья» есть?

\- Да.

\- Пусть укрываются внутри. Не хотелось бы их забыть, когда кораблик полетит.

***

\- Кто эта женщина?

Джил рассмеялась. Впервые за довольно продолжительное время она услышала в голосе Вольфа Исенгрима нотки искреннего удивления, и надо сказать, ей понравилась.

\- Долго объяснять.

\- У нас ещё тринадцать минут.

Джил рассмеялась снова. Впрочем, через минутку, проверив показания приборов, охотно пояснила:

\- Капитан Изабелла Стормбрейкер – соратница моего отца. Только если он боролся за независимость в небесах, то она воевала в океане. Некоторое время ее дела шли вполне успешно, ведь у вас подводного флота нет…  

\- Земляне не перестают меня удивлять. И многих она потопила?

\- Понятия не имею.

Ей на помощь пришёл сайлонский искусственный интеллект, обитающий внутри грузового шаттла. Пока он молчал, кораблик можно было с легкостью принять за обычный самолет. Чем «Бобaкэт» бессовестно пользовался. Сведения, которые он привёл, прозвучали почти угрожающе:

\- Пять грузовых транпортов, четыре пассажирских, два перехватчика класса «Вортекс» и три «мобильных доспеха».

\- «Красноплечие?»

\- Дозор.

\- Хм, - хмыканье по ту сторону коммуникатора прозвучало практически одобрительно. – У них может получиться.

\- Что именно?

\- Поднять в воздух эту развалину, я имею в виду, - Вольф улыбнулся каким-то своим мыслям, прежде чем огорошить всех приказом: - Разделяемся! «Череп-2», «Бобакэт» выдвигайтесь вперед! «Могун», буди боргов и жди нас с Младшим на борту.

С буксира последовал короткий утвердительный сигнал. Трайд ответил кратким «Принято». Джил быстро ввела необходимые корректировку в курс, взяв ориентир на обозначающую боевого робота точку на корабельном радаре, и поинтересовалась, не особо ожидая ответа:

\- Что ты задумал, Большой Волк?

\- Хочу выиграть нам немного времени…

\- Врёшь!

Послышался смешок, сопровождаемый характерным металлическим шорохом раскрывающихся «доспехов».

\- Ладно, хочу поджарить несколько «орлиных» задниц по старой памяти.

\- А вот теперь не врешь. Береги себя.

Их разделяло всего двадцать метров пространства, сжатых в два корабельных отсека, но по ощущениям – много, много больше. Каким-то краем сознания она понимала, что может его больше никогда не увидеть, поэтому эти простые слова были, как никогда, важны и нужны.

\- И ты.

И отключился. Джил приложилась лбом к холодному металлу кресла. Если они выберутся живыми из этой переделки, ей нужно будет о многом ему рассказать.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Первое, что сделали сестры, когда увидели Джоэла, это стиснули парня в объятьях, которые смело можно было бы назвать костедробительными. Но он не жаловался, нет. Он был так рад видеть их, что обнял обеих и прижал к себе что было сил в ответ.

\- Мы волновались.

\- Очень-очень.

\- И Сэн волновался.

\- Очень-очень.

\- А Таэн как волновался…

\- Очень-очень!

Джоэл невольно рассмеялся. Он успел отвыкнуть от их взаимодополняющей манеры вести разговор.

\- Как он?

\- В порядке.

\- Полном-полном.

\- Но ещё пара дней в медблоке ему бы не помешали.

\- Точно-точно.

Потом Рина внезапно наклонилась к нему (парень понял это по движению воздуха в свою сторону и по характерному тропическому запаху, сопровождающему сестер повсюду), заглянула в глаза и почти игриво заметила:

\- Он летит сюда…

Джоэл почувствовал, что краснеет, и хихиканье Руны было тому подтверждением. Майор Стоун, наблюдавший за ними со стороны, покачал головой. Молодёжь!.. пусть и инопланетная.

\- Жаль прерывать вас, молодые люди, но мы выбиваемся из графика.

Техник аж подскочил на месте, вспомнив о своей первоначальной миссии, и, высвободившись из дружеских объятий, с максимальной для своего побитого тела скоростью поковылял в сторону правого борта, где находилась вышедшая из строя антигравитационная установка. Теперь он точно знал, что она сгорела – дыма в воздухе было столько, что найти путь до входа в отсек мог даже человек, незнакомый с устройством звездолета. Осталось оценить степень ущерба.

За спиной обменивались любезностями его «новые» и «старые» друзья.

\- Вы кто? – бывший морпех не стал тратить время на соблюдение церемоний. Джемисон почти видел, как Рина отвечает ему своей «фирменной» улыбкой, в которой было больше не по-человечески острых зубов, чем любезности.

\- А ты?

\- Морская пехота США.

\- А мы курсанты-техники из Пятой Специализированной Школы.

\- У вас всем такую технику выдают?

\- Наставник нас любит.

Джемисон не удержался от комментария:

\- И любовь его прямо пропорциональна количеству домашних заданий, которые скапливаются у нашей группы каждые выходные.

Сестры одновременно фыркнули. Майор улыбнулся. А запах гари, между тем, стал невыносим…

***

\- Сторми, у нас проблема.

Изи оторвала взгляд от объёмного изображения _ее_ звездолета, чтобы посмотреть на коммуникатор на собственном запястье. Голограмма, которой её участливо снабдил Энша, выглядела неутешительно. Количество красных секторов преобладало над количеством желтых, количество желтых над зелеными, а к чему относить немногочисленные белые сектора она не имела ни малейшего понятия, а сайлон не потрудился объяснить.

\- Какая из…

\- Мы в правом антигравитационном покое, - майор говорил медленно, отстраненно растягивая слова, что никогда не было хорошим знаком.

\- И?

\- Цитирую малыша: «Пилон сгорел».

\- … черт.

\- Кроме того, тут намечается пожар, который нам нечем тушить.

\- Выбирайтесь оттуда, - Изи отвернулась от коммуникатора, чтобы столкнуться с обеспокоенным взглядом Юджина Портера. О том, как опасны возгорания в замкнутом пространстве, он знал не понаслышке. «Авраам Линкольн» горел изнутри не раз и не два.

\- Есть, мэм.

\- Кораблик, отсек можно отсоединить?

«Нет,… капитан. Изолировать его я тоже не в состоянии – механизм переборки был поврежден во время приземления».

\- Черт!

«Думай, Изи, думай! Где взять воду в пустыне? Где взять воду?»

Мысль, казалось, пришла извне. Океан раскрылся перед ней во всем своём сине-зеленом великолепии, простираясь, насколько хватает глаз от одного конца горизонта до другого, искрясь в смешанном сиянии… четырёх лун?!

Изи яростно замотала головой. Она не сошла с ума! Не дождетесь!..

Через пять минут Энша известил свой малочисленный экипаж, что способен передвигаться. Появившиеся техники во главе с Джемисоном, покрытые сажей и кое-где ожогами, внесли небольшую поправку, добавив, что недолго и недалеко. Сайлон, чья гордость звездного крейсера страдала едва ли не каждую секунду, одарил их мрачным взглядом.

Изабо кивнула, принимая информацию к сведению. О том, чтобы объявить следующий шаг плана, ей понадобилось меньше десяти секунд:

\- Слушаем сюда, народ! Перед нами стоит две задачи: выбраться из каньона и добраться до океана.

\- Вы собираетесь удирать от погони по морю?

\- Я собираюсь заставить их серьезно задуматься о том, стоит ли с нами связываться, а потом… удрать по морю.

Некоторое время в рубке стояла пораженная тишина, в которой вкрадчивая реплика Энши прозвучала неожиданно громко:

\- Вы в своём уме, капитан?

\- В полном, первый помощник.

Это его озадачило, но тут заговорил Джоэл:

\- Выбраться из каньона мы сможем, мэм. На это реактора хватит, но потом корабль камнем упадет вниз.

\- Что предлагаешь?

Техник помолчал, обдумывая что-то, потом решился озвучить собственные мысли:

\- Прыгнем, отключим питание и включим перед самым приземлением, чтобы амортизировать удар антигравами.

\- Под словом «прыгнем» ты имел в виду…

\- Я говорил о гиперпространственном прыжке на ультракороткие расстояния, мэм.

И снова тишина окутала рубку, на этот раз давящая собственной напряженностью. Мрачное ворчание Энши в ней прозвучало громче, чем он намеревался:

\- Ты ещё более безумен, чем она, Джоэл Джемисон.

Изабелла Стормбрейкер не подала вида, что услышала.

\- Отлично! Мне нравится.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Ощущение было такое, будто он снова оказался на спутниках Тринити. Скалистая пустыня, сухой жар и ветер, скребущийся о металл «доспехов» песчаными коготками. Таэн Ромэн в очередной раз просканировал ландшафт, опираясь на показания собственных сенсоров, сенсоров боргов и данных с «доспеха» дяди. Небольшие изменения пространства фиксировались всеми, но визуального контакта не было. Оставалось ждать и копить решимость.

«Волки» всегда охотятся «стаей», и когда «вожак» подаёт сигнал, то не существует зверей опаснее. Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что птицы – тоже существа стайного характера…

Они закрепились среди базальтовых стен древнего русла гигантской реки. Таэн в камнях на дне каньона, борги по флангам на стенах, а Вольф в двух километрах от их позиций с протонной пушкой. Он рассчитывал на два, в лучшем случае, три выстрела, прежде чем эффект неожиданности будет потерян. План был прост, как первоначальная доктрина военной науки. Люди бы описали ее, как «разделяй и властвуй».

\- Контакт с восточной стороны, - «прошептал» на закрытой частоте Первый, и Таэн почувствовал, как по телу разливается знакомое чувство веселой злости, от которого волосы на загривке вставали дыбом.

Бешеный пробуждался ото сна…

Видимо, он дернулся слишком резко, потому что укол острой боли в поврежденном позвоночнике пронзил всё его существо, тревожа датчики состояния внутри костюма. Подействовало на редкость отрезвляюще. Шипя ругательства, молодой «волк» вывел полученные изображения на небольшой персональный экран, чтобыпояния внутри костюма.и заставлму что укол острой боли в поврежденном позвоночнике пронзил всё его существо, тревожа датчики со увидеть едва различимую рябь над раскаленной землей. Если не присматриваться, можно было бы списать это на поднимающийся с земли горячий воздух. Только ни одно природное явление не имело на вооружении штурмовые винтовки, чьи знакомые очертания угадывались даже сквозь оптический камуфляж.

\- Начинаем через… один, два…

«Трех» ждать не пришлось. Железный Волк нажал на гашетку, и пространство оказалось разделено надвое красно-белым лучом заряженных частиц. Строй «дозорных» рассыпался, потеряв всякий намек на невидимость. Впрочем, разлететься далеко не дали отвесные стены каньона, а при попытке выбраться, они были хладнокровно обстреляны боргами с высоты занятых ими позиций. А Таэн ждал, высматривая среди метающихся бронированных фигур машину с характерными для командира знаками отличия. Нашел и, собрав все имеющиеся в запасе силы в кулак, «зашел на цель».

Космодесантники Дома Волка только по сравнению с гражданскими выглядят внушительно, и то по большей части благодаря «доспехам», что добавляли роста и габаритов за счет навешанного на экзоскелет оборудования. По сравнению с боевым роботом пятнадцати метров роста, десантник выглядел чуть больше котенка, а с точки зрения пилота этой машины – не намного опаснее. Впрочем, как любил поговаривать его отец, вспоминая свое боевое прошлое, когда роботу отрывает ногу магнитной миной-ловушкой, становится уже слишком поздно. В боекомплект этих «доспехов» такие «игрушки», к сожалению, не входили. Но печалился Таэн не долго – его чувство прекрасного вполне удовлетворил встроенный плазменный резак.

Впрочем, осуществить задуманное в полной мере и, как выразился бы Джоэл, «отчекрыжить» дозорному ногу Таэн не успел. В левом верхнем углу его поля зрения полыхнул сигнал тревоги от Второго.

«Контакт! Три цели с зака…»

И в следующую секунду борг прекратил свое физическое существование, срезанный с базальтовой стены точным выстрелом, траекторию которого иксин «доспеха» не смог отследить. Реакция Первого была мгновенной – очередь из импульсной пушки по противоположному от его позиции «берегу».

Таэн вонзил резак в стык бронепластин в районе коленного сустава командирской машины, и с усилием провернул, выводя ногу из строя, после чего бросился бежать. Мозг еще не оправившийся от действия лекарств, работал, как плохо смазанный механизм: скрипя и комкая мысли, но, хвала Духам, в правильном направлении. Борг стрелял очередью. Значит, не прицельно. Значит, не знал, по кому стреляет. Очевидный вывод: они попали в классический «волчий» капкан.

«Таэн, забирай инфочип Второго и уходи», - похоже, Железный Волк также пришел к соответствующим выводам. – «Встретишь Эншу на третьей контрольной точке».

«А ты?»

«А мы с Первым поиграем немного с нашими гостями».

Несмотря на утвердительный сигнал со стороны сайлона и уверенный тон старшего родича, Ромэн никак не мог избавиться от чувства беспокойства. Спрашивать по зубам ли им новый противник парень не решился - с дядей некоторые вещи просто не работали. Бывший коммандер успевшей стать легендарной среди Дома Волка стаи Ралгара не знал неразрешимых ситуаций и непобедимых противников.

***

Волна раскаленного воздуха пополам с каменной крошкой и пылью, настигла их в двух минутах от расчетной точки встречи. Шаттл подбросило вверх, и Джил пришлось, бормоча под нос ругательства, бороться со штурвалом, выравнивая машину. По привычке, вручную. «Бобакэт» не обиделся – его внимание было всецело поглощено сохранностью их груза и детальным сканированием пространства в попытках выяснить, что же там взорвалось. Выводы, к которым он пришел, были (для Джил, по крайней мере), весьма неожиданными.

\- Боевой робот.

\- Где?!

\- Там, где высадились Коготь-1 и Коготь-2.

\- Картинку можешь вывести?

\- И не только, кэп.

 Голографическое окно выскочило неожиданно. К некоторым вещам, видимо, будет непросто привыкнуть. Если разумные машины, древние расы, полуразрушенные звездолеты еще как-то вписывались в общую картину мира, но эти штуки напоминали ей привидений: появлялись ниоткуда, уходили в никуда, а Джил призраков не любила с детства.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза, был окутанный клубами дыма силуэт поверженного гиганта, раскрашенного в черные и красные тона какого-то военного подразделения. В груди робота зияла устрашающих размеров дыра, из которой торчал базальтовый уступ. Лишь благодаря этому, Джил поняла, что робот не лежит на земле, как она подумала сначала, а висит на этом самом уступе на стене каньона. Окруженное искрами из самых неожиданных мест, «диво» инопланетного машиностроения теперь смотрелся совсем не дивно.

Второй робот выглядел еще «краше»: то, что было выше пояса, осталось висеть на скалах, а крестец с «переломанными» ногами заполнял дно каньона клубами нежно-голубого пара, вытекающего из пробитых резервуаров на бедрах. «Бобакэт» подсказал, что это испаряются охладительная жидкость вперемешку с нулевой смазкой, но Джил это ровным счетом ничего не говорило. И снова… оплавленная дыра в груди. По спине девушки пробежал холодок еще из-за того, что она не совсем представляла, что должна была представлять собой сила, способная изувечить практически неуязвимую для земной техники машину таким брутальным способом. Третьего, а Вольф говорил, что эти ребята всегда ходят по трое, не было видно – скорее всего, унес ноги, пока мог.

Словно бы в ответ, картинка сместилась, и в кадре появился Вольф Исенгрим собственной персоной. Без «доспеха». Живой, хоть и немного потрепанный. За его спиной возвышалась трехметровая громадина борга, растерявшая заводской лоск, местами оплавленная и потерявшая в ходе боевых действий одну из гусениц и левую «руку». Впрочем, его уцелевшая рука с установленной на ней ракетной установкой была направлена в сторону…

\- Черт возьми, это еще кто…

\- Я б тебе сказал, но…

\- Но?

\- Информация засекречена.

Девушка смерила аватар бортового разума, застывший в притворной печали в углу голографического окна угрюмым взглядом, но развивать тему не стала. Одно утешало – испепелять их новый пришелец не собирался. Пока.

Черная тень сидела, запертая между просторами неба и песка, сжимая в каждой руке по пушке, подозрительно напоминающей земной пистолет немалого калибра. Оружие, подозрительно напоминающее снайперскую винтовку, ждало своего часа в креплениях за плечами. Лишь спустя секунду девушка поняла, что смотрит на  аспидно-черного боевого робота совершенно не знакомого ей типа. Еще и  без знаков отличия, если не считать за таковой белый звериный череп на обращенном к объективу плече.

\- Это и есть пистолет, - словно бы прочел ее мысли, Боб. – Специальная разработка: стреляет всем, что в него зарядить. Включая литые стальные болванки.

\- На случай если закончатся нормальные боеприпасы?

\- В точку.

\- Практично, - оценила девушка, не сводя глаз с происходящего в виртуальном окне. – Хотя и очень по-человечески…

Улыбка на лице Вольфа Исенгрима представляла собой жуткое зрелище, главным образом потому, что шрам искажал черты лица, превращая выражение радости в безумный оскал. Впрочем, выбравшегося из кабины гуманоида это не смутило: они обменялись короткими и суховатыми из-за налета официоза приветствиями, после чего пилот полез обратно. Кабина закрылась, слившись с грудной пластиной гигантской машины, а потом «тень» протянула Вольфу руку… ладонью вверх.

Досмотреть, чем же все закончилось, старшая из Джемисонов не успела, потому что сайлон внезапно посерьезнел, свернул все виртуальные окна и бесцветным механическим голосом объявил:

\- Расчетное время прибытия в зону высадки – шестьдесят секунд.

Девушка хмыкнула, подумав что, сравнив их экипаж с десантным катером, кораблик очень удачно пошутил. Миновав несколько поворотов, они выбрались в свободное пространство, когда-то бывшее дельтой древней мега-реки. Черный, похожий на подбитую птицу инопланетный звездолет выпадал из пейзажа, как выпадал бы орлан, оказавшийся на одной жердочке с дворовыми клушами по некой несчастливой случайности. И дымил, что само по себе не могло быть хорошим знаком.

\- «Кладбище» неизвестному борту, - внезапно заговорил голосом Юджина Портера встроенный в пилотский гарнитур наушник, чем ее не столько напугал, сколько удивил, ведь Джил разумно полагала, что британский профессор давно бросил это неблагодарное дело. Видимо, дело оказалось себе на уме, и быть брошенным не пожелало. – Определите ваш статус.

\- Череп-2 «Кладбищу», - Сэн Киник избавил ее от необходимости выдавать себя. – Он со мной. Везет груз «батареек» для «Большого Брата».

\- Да вы что… - протянул Портер, шурша чем-то подозрительно напоминающим бумагу. – Тогда прошу следовать к… крайней левой пробоине на третьем ярусе.

Перед ее глазами тут же выскочила «вкладка», на которой Боб пометил нужную дыру в корпусе красным контуром. И ежу было ясно, что шаттл туда не войдет. Уж не хотели ли они…

Джил не сдержалась:

\- Это ж силовые установки, а не мешки с картошкой! Раньше времени на Небеса захотели?!

Портер вздохнул, горестно пробормотав:

\- Какая теперь разница…

\- Все нормально, сестренка, - вторгся в эфир голос Джоэла, сипловатый, но вполне живой. – Они на это рассчитаны.

И все же забрасывать светящиеся голубым светом контейнеры с энергией, равной одной сотой энергии Солнца, в зияющий чернотой провал, не чувствуя уверенности, что их там благополучно поймают было жутко…

***

Первое, что сделал Сэн Киник, когда прибыл в зону высадки, это перевел Трайда в автономный режим. Робот, разумеется, мог действовать автономно и без разрешения пилота, но так, если возникнут вопросы, когда их «заметут», то это убережет его от немедленной утилизации на время судебного разбирательства. В том, что их «заметут» бывший старший офицер элитного подразделения мобильной пехоты был убежден. Но… друзей у него было мало, а терять уже нечего. Покидая уютную и ставшую практически родной кабину, он прихватил с собой сумку с инструментами, которые сестры Ди наверняка забыли взять, и костяной кинжал «т’ирс», вещь, с которой ни один уважающий себя «орел» никогда не расстанется. Даже лишенный привилегий и, как сказали бы герои так полюбившихся Трайду детективных сериалов, в двух шагах от нарушения закона.

Путь до рубки занял дольше, чем рассчитывалось. Все-таки внутренняя инфраструктура звездолета была в ужасном состоянии, и несколько раз технику приходилось практически прорубать себе дорогу через хитросплетения вывернутой наизнанку проводки и перепрыгивать через дыры в полу. Но он не мог не заметить то тут, то там следы обжитости, из чего был сделан мрачный вывод: Джоэл тоже прыгал через эти трещины и пролезал через эти провода. И, в отличие от Старшего, «т’ирса», чтобы помочь, у него не было.

 А еще пахло гарью. И чем ближе он подходил к рубке, тем насыщеннее становилась концентрация дыма в окружающем воздухе. Рука сама поднесла коммуникатор к губам.

\- В каком отсеке у вас пожар, Джоэл?

\- Антигравитационный покой. Правый.

\- Я туда.

\- Там нечего спасать, Сэн! Все или сгорело или догорает, к тому же, кто знает, что будет, если ты этим дымом надышишься.

\- Хм.

\- Сэн! – Джоэл знал, что обозначает это «хм».

\- Все будет нормально, - «орел» изменил траекторию движения, делая поправки по запаху. - Я послал Трайда подобрать Таэна.

\- Стоп,… а разве он не с тобой?

\- По пути сюда  кое-что произошло…

***

Реакция капитана Стормбрейкер на это известие была неожиданно спокойной. Казалось, женщина разучилась удивляться.

\- Если у него получится, мы от этого только выиграем. Как обстоят дела с восстановлением энергоресурса корабля?

\- Десять из сорока семи установок подключены, - Энша на мгновение склонил голову набок, будто к чему-то прислушиваясь. – Поправка: уже тринадцать. Вывожу информацию на терминал.

Голограмма изображающая беловолосого мужчину экстравагантной наружности уменьшилось, дав место уже знакомой сегментарной схеме звездолета. Красные цвета на ней по большей части сменились желтыми. Неизменные белые, вновь породившие все те же вопросы, и неожиданный зеленый проблеск.

\- Что это?

\- Вспомогательный мостик. Практически точная копия этого, за исключением…

Впрочем, мальчишка-техник мог и не продолжать. Изи и так поняла, что идти туда им не стоит, потому что…

\- Сенсоры не работают и на 15% собственной мощности, - Джемисон озвучил ее мысли лучше, чем она смогла бы сама. – Мы там будем как в гробу.

\- Или как на подлодке, - заметил из-за своего кресла Портер. Связист одним глазом следил за самодельным «сонаром», вторым – за содержанием перехваченных радиопередач и гиперсвязи, при этом умудряясь участвовать в разговоре. Пусть и частично.

Рубку на пару мгновений накрыла напряженная тишина, пока капитан размышляла над новым витком плана. Наконец, решение было принято.

\- Показывай дорогу.

Энша с непонятной усмешкой на разрисованном лице «проложил курс». Впрочем, это было все, что он успел сделать, прежде чем те жалкие остатки от его бдительного «внутреннего ока» (да, разумные машины были склонны к поэтическим метафорам; как и некие английские профессоры, контактирующие с ними через собственные мобильные телефоны) заорали благим матом, предчувствуя весьма конкретную беду. Потому, что вопреки догадкам Джил, тот третий не сбежал. Разведчик, исходя из возложенной на него роли и предназначения, выжидал и наблюдал. И ударил, улучив момент, когда враг будет наиболее слаб…

\- Капитан!

\- Не-ет!

«Берегись!»

Три голоса слились в один, стальной иглой вонзившись в висок. Мысленно пожелав им всем долгой жизни не иначе как в тропиках, Изи смерила упирающийся точно в выбитый иллюминатор ствол, объятый облачком концентрирующихся частиц, угрюмым взглядом. Она где-то просчиталась, но шанса выяснить, где именно, судьба ей уже не оставляла. Самое время подумать о сыне и о том, что она его уже никогда не увидит …

 «Нет».

\- Что нет?

Джоэл удивленно повернул голову в ее сторону, очевидно решив, что их бравый капитан повредилась рассудком под влиянием стресса.

«Не просчиталась».

Грохнул выстрел, прорезав сухой пустынный воздух красно-желтым росчерком растревоженных протонов. С командной надстройкой пучок смертоносной энергии разминулся на какие-то полсотни метров, потому что черная механическая рука, материализовавшаяся практически из воздуха, отклонила ствол практически в последнюю секунду. А через мгновение пришелец провел блестящий правый хук «дозорному» в челюсть.

Бум!!

Скрежет металла о металл в снопах искр. Потом еще раз, и еще, и еще! С методичностью кузнецкого молота, эта рука вбивала стальной кулак в стальную же голову, продолжая удерживать ствол протонного орудия на расстоянии. А когда красно-черный, наконец, смог вырваться, то получил разряд по корпусу из своей же пушки, которая как-то слишком легко сменила владельца и как раз успела перезарядиться…

Отбросив в сторону ставший бесполезным предмет вооружения (выстрел практически в упор разнес дуло вдребезги), пришелец медленно обернулся, и Изи не сразу смогла стряхнуть ощущение «дежа вю».

\- Череп-1 только что признал ваши полномочия как командира, кэп. Интересуется, каковы будут дальнейшие распоряжения? – по виду Портера, ему тоже было бы интересно это узнать.

\- В топку распоряжения! Действуем, согласно оригинальному плану!


	18. Chapter 18

18.

Военный Совет был созван уже на вспомогательном мостике. В одном Джоэл оказался прав – тьма здесь стояла, хоть глаз выколи. Но вот Энша продублировал доступные ему процессы и функции с основного мостика на местных приборах, часть мониторов и голографических экранов ожила, включая центральную колонну, осветив если не лица присутствующих, то хотя бы выделив силуэты.

Людей в ее «экипаже» прибавилось. Пришельцев, впрочем, тоже. Хотя, кто-то, вроде пресловутого Исенгрима и незнакомца под кодовым именем Череп-1, были здесь явно временно. Если мотивы Железного Волка были вполне очевидны (струн, натянувшихся между ним и Джил Джемисон, не заметил бы разве что слепой), то Череп-1 раздражал ее мозг своей абсолютной непричастностью к происходящему. Не укладывался в композицию. Ломал планы. Даже больше этого дурацкого голоса в голове. Потому что в любой стратегической игре от таких вот неопределенных фигур стоит ждать подвоха в первую очередь,… а просчитать _всех_ комбинаций даже суперкомпьютеру, вроде Энши, не под силу.

«Не стоит».

«Что?»

«Ждать».

\- Ваш первоначальный план был совершить гиперпространственный прыжок на ультракороткую дистанцию… не покидая гравитационного поля планеты? – Вольф Исенгрим, судя по голосу, был, как минимум, впечатлен.

\- В общих чертах, да.

\- На пяти процентах от общей мощности реактора?..

\- Угу.

\- … в смелости вам не отказать, определенно! И куда собирались «прыгать»?

\- К воде. У нас пожар на борту… был.

\- А теперь? – «волк», кажется, принюхался. Иначе как еще интерпретировать этот наклон головы? Стормбрейкер покосилась на пропахшего гарью паренька, оказавшегося Сэном Киником. Почему-то ей казалось, что она увидит кого-то постарше.

\- Теперь нет. Господину Кинику отдельная благодарность.

Тот устало кивнул со своего места рядом с креслом старшего техника, которое занимал Джоэл. Хоть он и утверждал, что все нормально, но… кого они пытались обмануть? Даже слепой сын Сэма Джемисона не купился.

\- В каком состоянии антигравитационные установки?

\- Сэн перенастроил пилоны с пятиступенчатого резонанса на четырехступенчатый, - кстати, о сыне Сэма; как и Портер, этот паренек тоже очень быстро вжился в роль. – Двигаться можем, но подниматься выше пяти стандартных метров над поверхностью – нет.

\- Хм. И все-таки, куда вы собирались «прыгать»?

\- Кораблик, карту, пожалуйста.

Колонна с готовностью расцвела разворотом мирового атласа. Энша всё-таки обновил свои базы данных, используя доступные бесплатные ресурсы Интернета, поэтому карта выглядела вполне современно. Изабо скользнула задумчивым взглядом по материкам и океанам родного мира, потом уверенно щелкнула пальцем по точке где-то в районе Гавайских островов.

Исенгрим покачал головой:

\- Не получится.

\- Почему?

\- Закон Зоны Безопасного Перехода. Для боевых крейсеров - это пять щелчков, что в планетарных масштабах составляет…

Энша справился с вычислениями быстрее. Местоположение звездолета тут же было обозначено красной точкой, а те самые «пять щелчков» образовали багряный круг радиусом с полконтинента. Точка, обозначенная капитаном, оказалась на самой границе, но все-таки внутри зоны. Впрочем, капитан не спешила печалиться: махнув на Гаваи рукой, мол, об этой базе все равно все знали, женщины обозначила другую точку, где-то в середине Тихого океана.

Люди затаились в ожидании объяснений, которые оказались весьма и весьма просты:

\- Это остров. Пляж, кусок тропического леса на склонах потухшего вулкана и небольшой источник пресной воды, - на лице Изабо появилась хитрая улыбка. – И перевалочная база для подлодок времен Второй Мировой. Воспользоваться ее ресурсами мы не сможем, но затаится на время, чтобы отдохнуть и провести более основательные ремонтные работы сможем вполне.

Возражений не последовало, а Старшие выглядели заинтригованными, потому что о том, как выглядел этот мир до их вторжения, они знали мало, что во время самого вторжения сыграло Сопротивлению на руку больше чем единожды.

\- Начинать подготовку к «прыжку», капитан?

\- Разумеется, - практически промурлыкала в ответ Изи и хохотнула, заметив, какое выражение приобрели глаза сайлона, когда он прокладывал курс. – А остальным держаться за что-нибудь. Я слышала, что во время «прыжка» может болтать.

Энша, справившись с удивлением, презрительно фыркнул:

\- Ничего подобного.

***

В космосе это, наверняка, выглядит зрелищно. Статические разряды, открывающиеся в пространстве червоточины, ведущие в неоновые завихрения гиперпространства, чтобы вынырнуть…

В атмосфере это происходило совершенно иначе. Не было ни молний, ни червоточин, ни завихрений. Корабль будто заволокло полупрозрачной пленкой, заключив в подобие мыльного пузыря. По кромке пленки прошла волна, исказив на мгновение изображение корабля внутри, а еще через мгновение «пузырь» опал горкой стеклообразного вещества.

«Идущий к рассвету» исчез.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

\- А парнишка-то ничего…

Изабелла обернулась на голос, чтобы увидеть Железного Волка, идущего к ней по песку. Без «доспехов», в одном бронежилете и закатанных по колено форменных штанах, босого и с залепленным пластырями порезом на правой скуле. Белые волосы уже не так белы из-за обилия покрывающей их нулевой смазки, но серо-стальные глаза горят веселым блеском. Одной рукой мужчина придерживал на плече сумку с инструментами, во второй держал массивный гидравлический ключ.

Женщина невольно улыбнулась. Вспомнила, как после довольно резкого приводнения «Идущего» в скрытой в глубинах острова бухте напротив темной пропасти забетонированного входа в док, «волки» долго ходили  вокруг, «обнюхивая» практически каждый камень, чем напомнили ей фокстерьеров ее покойной бабушки. Но зато теперь он мог себе позволить гулять по острову вот так…

\- Как продвигаются ремонтные работы, коммандер?

\- Просто отлично! Учитывая, что запчастей у нас нет ну просто никаких. Но парнишка сообразил оживить нескольких ремонтных дройдов, и дело пошло веселее. По крайней мере, теперь девочкам не нужно таскать вручную металлический лом и обломки породы. Грузовой отсек расчищен процентов на шестьдесят.

\- Вы же начали не так давно!

\- Я подключил к процессу расчистки Черепов. Для охраны периметра хватит и шаттла с его сенсорами.

\- Проблем с размещением в доке не возникло?

\- Нет. Кораблик настолько отощал, что втиснулся бы и в док поменьше, - он сбросил свою ношу на песок и присел рядом. – А еще Энша начал вписывать вас, капитан, и ваших людей в судовые реестры.

\- Приятная новость.

\- Что вы собираетесь делать потом? После того, как успешно доведете этот корабль до космодрома в Вашингтоне?

\- Позвольте спросить, что Старшие делают с террористами?

\- Судят, разумеется.

\- Вот вам и ответ. В интересах, как Города, так и Штаба ВМФ, чтобы мы до Вашингтона не добрались. Появление Черепа-1 лишь отодвинуло неизбежное, - Изи вновь обратила взгляд к морю. – Загадочный персонаж, однако! От одного его вида «дозорные» спешат спастись бегством…

\- Я бы мог вам сказать, кто он, но имеет ли это принципиальное значение сейчас?

\- Нет, думаю, нет.

\- Как долго планируете здесь пробыть?

\- Вам виднее, коммандер. Сейчас мы практически полностью зависим от вас и этих ребят из технической Школы.

«Волк» усмехнулся. Поскольку он сидел к ней неповрежденной стороной лица, усмешка выглядела почти человечной.

\- На добром слове спасибо, но не нас следует благодарить, а старика Черепушку. Насколько он смог их озадачить. Чем дольше они будут думать, кого против него послать, тем больше у вас времени.

Где-то в бухте плескались в теплых водах дельфины. Почему-то вспомнился тот океан под четырьмя лунами. Интересно, а там дельфины есть?..

В голове раздался смешок:

«Нет, но плотоядных медуз хватает».

\- Если я слышу в голове чужой голос, я сошла с ума?

\- Нет. Скорее всего, просто рядом телепат, настроенный на ваши мозговые волны.

\- Это утешает.

Пришелец смерил ее странным взглядом, чтобы потом загадочно протянуть:

\- Люди - странные существа. Радуетесь там, где следует тревожиться. Среди вашей расы телепаты – редкость, поэтому, откуда вам знать, что когда телепат настраивается на ваши мозговые волны – это значит, что он может найти вас в любое время, в любом месте, стоит лишь сосредоточиться.

\- И… как много времени на это требуется?

\- Порядочно.

\- Значит, кто-то следил за мной с войны. Это сложный процесс?

\- Да.

\- Значит, этот гипотетический телепат – чертовски упрям. Или глубоко мотивирован, что, в принципе, одно другому не мешает. Но почему он действовал один? – сама того не подозревая, капитан ВМФ Стормбрейкер превратилась в аналитика Изабеллу; чем больше она говорила, тем больше Вольф убеждался, что она воистину удивительная женщина… и устрашающая в своей прозорливости. – Возможно, потому что действовал не по приказу. Зная, какие трудности приносит вашим сенсорам сканирование толщ морской воды, поиски были долгими и, наверняка, бесплотными. И потому он обратился к последнему средству, ведь для мысли, как известно, нет преград. Вы правы, коммандер, я мало знаю о телепатах, но отчего-то мне кажется, что даже они не способны с первой попытки охватить мыслью всю площадь океана. Это же сколько сотен квадратных километров морской глади он прочесал… и ради чего? «Авраам Линкольн» плавал еще пять лет, прежде чем был затоплен. В доке, смею заметить!

\- Это бесчестно?

\- Я всегда хотела погибнуть в бою. А мою лодку потопили, когда мы с экипажем были на берегу. Чувствуете разницу?

\- Вполне.

\- Почему он не сделал этого раньше, если мог?

\- Не знаю. Возможно, потому что услышал не то, что ожидал?

***

Два шага вперед. Взять в руки валун. Развернуться. Тридцать шагов до выхода из грузового отсека. Еще десять до конца пандуса из железобетона. Бросить валун в кучу таких же валунов. Развернуться… и снова «чап-чап» в грузовой отсек. Сэн думал, что забыл этот неспешный ритм работы на робопогрузчике. Оказалось, что тот успел намертво въесться в кости. Мимо величественно прошествовал «Бастер» коммандера Нома с раздавленным контейнером на буксире. Хорошо, что антигравитационная подвеска последнего была исправна, иначе стоял бы зубодробительный скрежет на весь док.

Кстати, о доке. Сэн был поражен тем, что увидел. Неведомые строители расширили природный грот, залили причалы из бетона (по крайней мере, Джоэл назвал этот материал так), возвели несколько служебных построек, из которых до сегодняшнего дня уцелели немногие и те частично. В лучшие свои дни база могла принять пять подлодок, но на данный момент три из пяти причалов пустовали. В крайнем левом ржавел остов одного из местных старожилов. Крайний правый занял Энша. Время от времени сайлон поглядывал в ту сторону, сканируя «мертвеца» в попытках понять, что он такое…

\- Осваиваете новую профессию, коммандер? – все-таки Киник не смог удержаться от колкости. Он больше не был его подчиненным, в конце концов.

\- Разговорчики, солдат, - коммандер не обиделся; он тоже понимал, что Сэн больше не в пределах его сферы влияния. Кроме того, они говорили по закрытому каналу, поэтому можно было секретность не соблюдать.

\- Ут! Можно вопрос?

\- Хоть два.

\- Разве вас не хватятся на учениях близь Юпитера, которые вы должны были проводить?

\- Уже хватились.

\- Заморозят.

\- Вряд ли, но из Академии придется уйти.

\- А я более чем уверен, что меня заморозят.

\- Чтобы подвергнуть тебя принудительному криосну, Совету придется уничтожить сначала Эншу, потом Трайда, а уже потом… тебя. Ты в реестре «Идущего», Киник.

\- О,… он уже внес нас?

\- Ут.

\- И вас?

\- И меня.

\- В качестве кого, интересно.

\- Разговорчики, солдат.

Сэн хмыкнул. Коммандер ничуть не изменился. Но в реестры заглянул через бортовой компьютер Трайда, благо для экипажа они были в открытом доступе. Несмотря на беспокойное обилие незаполненных строк, свое имя он обнаружил, как ни странно, рядом с именем коммандера в составе группы быстрого реагирования «Череп». Боевого подразделения, где, будучи техником, не имел права находиться.

\- ..!

\- Поздравляю, старший офицер Киник, - ехидно прокомментировали его реплику из «Бастера». – Вас только что реабилитировали.

\- Рад служить под вашим началом. Снова.

\- Хн. Твои друзья тоже неплохо устроились, как я погляжу.

И то верно. Вся их группа, во главе со свежеиспеченным старшим техником Джоэлом Джемисоном, теперь официально могла звать «Идущий к Рассвету» своим кораблем. Наравне с капитаном Изабеллой Стормбрейкер, старшим офицером связи Юджином Портером и старшим офицером Патриком Стоуном, который был назначен командующим другой группы быстрого реагирования с интригующим названием «Кость».

\- Осталось дожить до момента, когда эти назначения действительно будут что-то значить…

\- Как всегда полон позитива, Киник.

Сэн хмыкнул вторично. Потом направил робота к новому скоплению мусора.

***

На ночлег устроились в рубке. Энша не препятствовал. Заполучив в свое распоряжение дройдов, сайлон начал процесс собственной реконструкции и стремительно подобрел. И, как результат, простил им это легкое самоуправство. И все же было удивительно, как быстро у них появились спальные мешки, переносные лампы на батареях, походная кухонька (примитивная керосиновая горелка и пара походных котелков) и то, что Энша назвал бы сырьем, а люди – крупой и консервами.

Стоун и Исенгрим сходили на охоту, и каша обогатилась мясом. Сэн и сестры Ди принесли НЗ-пакеты из своих боевых машин, и каша с мясом перестала быть пресным солдатским варевом, переварив неизвестную землянам, но весьма ароматную приправу, которая, по рассказам Руны и Рины, обладала целебными свойствами помимо свойств кулинарных. Ужин получился специфическим, но лучше многого из того, что Изи приходилось пробовать за последние пять лет. Или все дело в компании?..

Такие разные, они собрались у одного примуса, единственного источника тепла, не считая нагретого за день песка снаружи и живого плеча рядом. Ели приготовленную совместными усилиями кашу и пили чай. Обычный, земной. Ромашка, мята и зверобой. Старшие поначалу опасливо принюхивались к странно пахнущему вареву, но потом, наблюдая за охотно пьющими его людьми, дали волю любопытству. Сложно сказать, понравилось ли им то, что они выпили, но, по крайней мере, оно было горячим.

Потом из тех же запасов сестер Ди был извлечен пакетик с веществом, напоминающим сиреневую пыльцу. Сэн наполнил котелок снова и поставил на огонь. Вода вскипала в расслабляющей тишине, нарушаемой лишь перекличкой ночных обитателей острова снаружи, да шуршанием упаковки в руках Вольфа, изучающего перекатывающиеся внутри гранулы.

\- Вы угощали нас своим чаем, так что, пожалуй, стоит угостить вас нашим, - сказал, наконец, загадочно улыбаясь, Железный Волк и засыпал содержимое упаковки в котелок, вода в котором мгновенно окрасилась фиолетовым, заставив землян удивленно отпрянуть.

Инопланетный «чай» по вкусу напоминал ягодный кисель, разве что не такой густой, и «вырубал» лучше любого снотворного из тех, что Изи доводилось пробовать. Рубка с готовностью провалилась в усталый сон, предоставив вахту тем, кто в нем не нуждался. Но, как и то пресловутое снотворное, жидкость не смогла полностью ее _отключить_. Чрезвычайно пытливый ум воистину был и даром, и проклятием одновременно. Выбравшись из теплых объятий спального мешка и некоторым сожалением натянув камуфляжные штаны и армейские ботинки, женщина пробралась через мирно посапывающие тела к гигантскому окну во внешний мир, который представлял собой выломанный в незапамятные времена иллюминатор. Перегнувшись через рифленый край, выглянула наружу.

Ночь дохнула в лицо запахом моря и влажным теплом. Изи невольно улыбнулась. Сейчас или десять лет назад, когда они с трехлетним Ноем бегали на местный пляж смотреть на черепах – ничего не изменилось. Воспоминания пришли, как всегда, без проса…

Сложная ситуация. Она поняла, что беременна через три месяца после официального начала военных действий против инопланетных захватчиков. На ее совести внезапно оказался экипаж атомной подлодки и один впавший в апатию профессор лингвистики. Ее бросил любимый мужчина. И ребенок, который будет напоминать ей об этом мужчине вечно, потому что делать аборт она не собиралась, война или не война. Корабельный врач был в шоке, когда узнал. Вместо того чтобы прописать ей лекарства и витамины, настаивал на немедленном переводе на берег. Она почти согласилась, но тут радары «Авраама Линкольна» засекли над их головами вражеское судно. Уже после они выяснили, что сбили транспортный корабль, который вез в своем нутре полсотни душ военного персонала. Портер перевел перехваченные радиопередачи. Рожала она тоже на корабле, в медпункте. «Линкольн» затаился на глубине в полторы сотни метров, пережидая очередной вражеский рейд, направленный на их поимку… или уничтожение. Переждал. А мальчик у нее родился с генетическим дефектом: легкой формой синдрома хрупкости костей…

От дальнейших размышлений ее отвлек звук шагов в темноте и характерное бульканье чая, перетекающего из котелка в металлическую кружку. Думала, что это Джил поднялась, потому что была у нее такая привычка в былые времена, но, обернувшись, поняла, что неправа.

Первым бросился в глаза черный комбинезон, гибрид космического скафандра и гидрокостюма на ее неискушенный взгляд, облегающий высокую фигуру незнакомца в манере, практически не оставляющей простора воображению. Металлические детали слабо поблескивали в свете полусонного примуса. И шлем с непрозрачным забралом, зажатый под мышкой. Уже потом взгляд скользнул выше…

Изабо доводилось видеть красивых мужчин. Они, как правило, имели между собой мало общего, не считая врожденного животного магнетизма привлекающего самок и отбивающего охоту к конкуренции у самцов. Стоящий перед ней мужчина был определенно красив. Как скульптура в музее. Возможно, она смогла бы разглядеть руку мастера, его слепившего, если бы подошла достаточно близко, чтобы рассмотреть надпись на нагрудном жетоне. Но… не подошла. Было что-то тревожащее в том, как он тянул этот чай…

«Не бойся», - чашка тихо звякнула, вставая рядом с примусом. – «Не трону».

Изи максимально выразительно изобразила все свои сомнения на лице. Учитывая полумрак, они, скорее всего, остались незамеченными. Поэтому она снова заняла себя разглядыванием ночной природы. Скрип стеклянной крошки под обутой в универсальный армейский ботинок ногой, и вот она уже любуется ночью не одна.

\- Это ведь не твоя война.

Скорее утверждение, чем вопрос. Больше мысли вслух, чем необходимость услышать реальный ответ. И, тем не менее, он последовал:

\- Нет, не моя.

\- Тогда почему?

\- Существуют вещи, которые должны быть осуществлены несмотря ни на что.

\- Например?

\- Счастье наших детей.

Изи рассмеялась, тихо, чтобы никого не потревожить, и понимающе заметила:

\- А ты эгоист…

\- Как и ты, - он вернул ей улыбку; в темноте, конечно же, мало что разглядишь, но она почувствовала ее в голосе.

\- А ведь когда-то была патриоткой… - проводив воспоминания минувших дней вздохом, женщина посерьезнела. – Я не могу рассчитать план, не зная огневую мощь противника, хотя бы приблизительно.

\- А силу этого корабля ты хорошо представляешь?

Она подумала и была вынуждена признать:

\- Нет.

Он оценил ее честность. Заняв более удобную с его точки зрения позицию, повернувшись спиной к окну в тропический лес, Череп-1 задумчиво протянул:

\- Удивительно…

Они проговорили до рассвета. Говорил, в основном, он, а аналитик в ее голове усердно скрипела воображаемым пером, конспектируя каждое его слово. Казалось, Древние не умели строить просто. Если на Земле линкор это линкор, а линейный крейсер это линейных крейсер, то со звездолетами этот фокус не работал. «Идущий к рассвету», для земных военных, выглядел сущим монстром: гибрид суперсовременного авианосца и устаревшего крейсера времен Второй Мировой. Теоретически, потому что на практике это можно было проверить только после капремонта. Еще у корабля было три конфигурации корпуса, собственный оружейный завод, роботизированный цех сборки всего из ничего и перерабатывающая фабрика. Флагман американского флота, линкор «Абрамс», построенный с использованием инопланетных технологий, нервно курит в сторонке…

А вот с помещениями для экипажа у «Идущего» было худо - их не было вообще. Этот корабль был не предназначен для живых. А Древним и машинам воздух, в общем-то, не нужен…

\- Это не проблема.

\- Да ладно…

\- Энша может построить для вас целый ярус с каютами, столовой и зоной отдыха при наличии ресурсов и желания за стандартные сутки.

Впечатляет, подумала капитан, но на всякий случай поинтересовалась:

\- Работоспособность корабля от этого не пострадает?

\- Потолки, возможно, станут ниже, а коридоры – уже.

\- А-а… ну, это вполне терпимо. По сравнению с «Авраамом Линкольном» этот корабль – просто дворец.

\- Хм…

\- Никогда не был внутри подлодки?

\- Нет.

\- Можем сходить на экскурсию, если хочешь.

Его изумление с легкой примесью опаски можно было практически пощупать руками. Это развеселило ее, заставив вспомнить игривую сторону своей «кошачьей» натуры.

\- Пошли-пошли! Время до рассвета еще есть…

Их коммуникаторы пискнули одновременно. Мужчина поднес серебристый браслет к губам первым.

\- Докладывай.

\- Три предположительно враждебных объекта приближаются к острову с севера, - отрапортовал механический голос, напомнивший ей Терминатора из пресловутого фильма.

\- Классификация?

\- Надводные плавучие средства.

\- Расчетное время прибытия?

\- Два часа.

Остаток разговора пилота с его машиной Изи не расслышала, потому что белкой спрыгнула со своей жердочки с намерением разбудить остальных. На мгновение обернулась, чтобы увидеть своего ночного собеседника застывшим с коммом у лица. Слушающим.

\- Эй!

Он поднял на нее взгляд; блеснули в полумраке синие точки глаз.

\- Задержи их.

Растолкав спящих, она вспомнила про свой собственный комм.

\- Сторми на связи.

\- Гости с запада, - отрапортовала Джил со своего наблюдательного пункта. – Похоже, это флот. Большие корабли с сопровождением.

\- Сколько?

\- Три.

\- …! – сдерживать рвущуюся наружу ругань было трудно, поэтому она не стала. – Как они узнали?!

«Кто-то сказал», - донеслось со стороны пляжа. Как Череп оказался там так быстро, осталось для нее загадкой. Видимо, выпрыгнул прямо через разбитый иллюминатор.

«Кто?»

«Тот, кто знал».

\- Сторми?

\- Вставай, майор. Нас вычислили.

Новость подействовала на него, как порция кофеина: через мгновение морпех уже был на ногах и готов к бою.

\- Кто?

\- Хотела бы и я знать.

\- О, думаю, стоит тебе серьезно задуматься над этим, и ответ найдется довольно быстро. Пойду будить молодежь!

Впрочем, надобности в этом не было. Сэн Киник очнулся одновременно с коммуникатором коммандера. Сработала старая привычка спать чутко – в подростковом отделении Центра даже во сне клювом не щелкают. Доклад Кэйда он тоже слышал, поэтому, когда Стоун добрался до того угла, где «орел» расстелил свой спальный мешок, Сэн уже застегивал последние застежки на легком скафандре. Морпех не мог не поинтересоваться:

\- Нормативы тоже хорошо сдавал?

Киник хмыкнул в ответ:

«Такие мелочи только штабных крыс интересуют».

\- Похоже, они везде одинаковые. Крысы эти.

«Все мы – образы одного божества, так что неудивительно».

\- Вы тоже верите в Бога? Не знал.

Киник пожал плечами, затем с каким-то особо тяжелым чувством защелкнул последнюю застежку.

«За всех говорить не берусь, но меня Он оставил очень давно».

Внезапно его собственный коммуникатор ожил, вылив на техника поток звуков, которые Стоун описал бы один словом: «скрежет». Однако Киник неожиданно шустро вскочил на ноги, что-то чирикнул в ответ и, нацепив шлем, скрылся во тьме коридоров. Не прошло и пары минут, как Энша со своего возвышения в центре рубки отрапортовал:

\- Черепа 1 и 2 вышли на исходные позиции. Если дальнейших указаний не будет, Череп-1 будет действовать согласно протоколу 1-3.

\- Который заключается в…?

\- Активная защита корабля.

Глаза Изи на мгновение стали похожи на два чайных блюдца, когда она поняла, что Энша пытается ей сказать. Потом прижала комм к губам и прошипела в динамик:

\- Я сказала задержать их, а не топить. Так мы еще больше проблем себе наживем!

Ответом было многозначительное «Хн…». Капитан не стала заострять на этом внимание. Пока. Разобравшись с этим, женщина уже перешла к следующему вопросу…

Техники рассосались по кораблю, оставив в рубке только Джемисона, в качестве координатора. Еще через считанные минуты капитан получила первые сводки о состоянии звездолета: двигаться способен, стрелять - нет. Не потому что не может, а потому что нечем: торпед нет, энергетическое оружие обесточено по причине временной нерентабельности, а «главный калибр»…

\- А что «главный калибр»?

\- Заряжающий механизм поврежден, - голос Джоэла был грустен. – Это… невозможно починить вот так вот, на коленке.

\- Хорошо. Заряжать его вручную можно?

\- Ну-у… теоретически, да.

\- Я займусь, - подал голос Вольф Исенгрим, прежде чем исчезнуть в недрах корабля подобно остальным. Капитан мысленно пожелала ему удачи, и переключилась на новую задачу: им вновь нужен был план.

\- Капитан, регистрирую тепловые сигналы, - преувеличенно невозмутимый голос Портера заставил вернуться в «здесь и сейчас». - Три… нет, пять!

Вот так пробуждение! У них не было времени на план. Было лишь время на то, чтобы сбежать. Но… убегать тоже можно по-разному.

\- Время?

\- Э-э…

\- Сорок пять секунд, - ответил за него Энша. Что ж, неудивительно, ведь противокорабельные ракеты были пущены практически в упор. – Сорок четыре, сорок три, сорок две…

\- Твою ж… Сторми!

Снаружи громыхнуло: раз, другой, а потом стены грота содрогнулись от близкого взрыва, осыпая корабль и бетон пирса осколками скальной породы.

\- Говорит Череп-2. Угроза ликвидирована, - отрапортовал снаружи Киник. - Если хотите покинуть нору, Кладбище, то сейчас самое время. Отмахиваться мечом от «комаров» не слишком… удобно.

\- Странно, что этим занимаешься ты…

\- Коммандера отвлекли.

«Нашли управу и на него, значит».

\- Энша, назад самый полный! Статус вооружения?

\- Главный калибр заряжен. Циклы диагностики оружейных систем пройдены на 60%. Заряжающий механизм по-прежнему неисправен, но шесть выстрелов я способен произвести.

Один из белых секторов на голографической модели крейсера позеленел, а перед виртуальной проекцией бортового разума появился старый корабельный штурвал. Дрожь, прошедшую по корпусу, заставила людей напрячься.

\- Что означает белый цвет, Джоэл?

Парнишка ответил не сразу:

\- Консервация.

\- Чего?

\- Я… не знаю. Не успел прочесть этот раздел.

«Старпом», тем временем, вывел их на большую воду…


	20. Chapter 20

20.

У пятнадцатиметровых черных роботов, собранных в системе Три-Дельта, разумеется, были свои аббревиатуры: ТХ00ВМ для робота Сэна Киника и ВВ00GN  для Черепа-1, но пилоты звали их просто: Бастер и Трайд. Как Бони и Клайд, разве что банков не грабили,… а ей в голову опять лезет всякая чушь.

\- «Бастер» вызывает «Кладбище». Иду в отрыв. Удачной охоты.

\- Решил оставить все веселье себе, коммандер?

\- Может быть, - прозвучало почти игриво. – «Трайд», протокол «3-1».

\- Приказ понял, - раздалось с Трайда, и через каких-то полминуты, необходимых для разбега, все ощутили, как качнулся корабль, когда робот на него запрыгнул. – Приступаю к исполнению.

Изи нахмурилась, потом повернулась к Джоэлу:

\- Что еще за «3-1»?

\- «Пассивная защита», - перевел откуда-то из недр корабля Таэн Ромэн, и очень вовремя, потому что юный сын Сэма с сокращенными обозначениями тактических построений мобильной пехоты армии Трех Домов знаком не был.

\- Картинка бы нам не помешала, - протянул майор Стоун из кресла артиллериста, и Изабо не могла не согласиться, потому что простые точки на темном поле сонара были крайне не информативны.

\- Отправляю запрос о синхронизации на «Трайд», - ожил Джемисон. – Разрешение получено. Синхронизация ближних и дальних сенсоров через три… два… один… ноль!

Мостик взорвался цветом. «Идущий к рассвету» прозрел.

\- Пять эсминцев класса «орлиберг»: три с запада, два с севера. И где-то за ними, за границей ближних сенсоров прячется авианосец, - Портер едва заметно поморщился и стащил с головы гарнитуру. – Его, может и не видно, но слышно отлично.

\- Это «Натан Джеймс». И адмирал Кэмбелл.

-  Откуда такая уверенность? Его могли уже отправить в отставку за столько-то лет.

\- Этот сектор Тихого океана – его сфера ответственности, и лучше него его не знает никто, - Изабелла задумчиво скрестила руки на груди. – Впрочем, это даже хорошо, что это он. Когда-то давно «Авраам Линкольн» проводил с его группой совместные учения, и у меня была возможность ознакомиться с его методами. Энша, покажи мне, чем занят Череп-1.

\- Исполняю.

В тропический рай, где ее сын учился делать свои первые шаги, будто бы снова пришла война. Горел лес, дрожала от грохота разрывов земля. Сенсоры «Трайда» с легкостью пронзили клубы дыма и водного пара, выделив силуэты машин…

\- Это не Дозор, - отозвался Сэн. Изабо подумала, что ему лучше знать, ведь парень вращался в этой среде дольше, чем она живет на свете.

\- Тогда кто?

\- «Красноплечие».

И что-то в его голосе заставило капитана нахмуриться. О Дозоре она знала, а о «Красноплечих» нет.

\- Насколько это плохо, господин Киник?

\- Как только они разделаются с коммандером, они примутся за нас. Я не смогу вас защитить от всех них.

\- Какое-то ваше спецподразделение? – Стоун практически угадал.

\- Элитное. Было. Когда коммандер его возглавлял.

У нее было всего ничего времени, чтобы принять необходимое решение. Разумеется, от ее внимания не ускользнул этот небольшой обмен информацией, которая обязательно будет обработана… позже. Сейчас же…

\- Почему он не стреляет в ответ?

\- «Бастер» десантировался на планету непосредственно с учений в секторе Юпитера. У него не было возможности заменить вооружение.

Другими словами, Черепушку нужно было спасать.

\- Энша, беглый огонь по острову! Три из шести!

Аватар бортового компьютера резко крутанул виртуальный штурвал. «Идущий к рассвету», совершив крутой разворот на сто восемьдесят градусов, повернулся к потенциальной угрозе кармой, а к острову носом. Залп из трех стволов с интервалом в полсекунды заставил корабль попятиться, всколыхнув волны, а людей зажмуриться, в попытке спасти глаза от резкой вспышки света. А потом взорвался вулкан, который спал не одну тысячу лет, окончательно превратив тропический рай в местный филиал преисподней.

\- Твою мать!

\- Там же «Бобакэт»!

\- Уже нет! – веселый, хотя и слегка напряженный голос Джил вызвал коллективный вздох облегчения. – Мы успели улизнуть до того, как небо и земля поменялись местами. И можем послужить твоими глазами и ушами, кэп! Потому что вашему стражу определенно нужно быть в другом месте…

\- «Трайд», ты слышал девушку.

\- … исполняю.

\- Подготовка к повторной синхронизации сенсоров, - Джоэл застучал по виртуальной клавиатуре, меняя параметры. – Отправляю запрос. Подтверждение получено и через три… два… один!

Шаттл завис над звездолетом, обеспечивая обзор. И лишь, поэтому они успели заметить, как Трайд перехватывает руками меч и подобно черному вихрю врывается в сражение, по-прежнему скрытое в дыму.

\- Регистрирую тепловые сигнатуры! Три… пять… десять… - голос Портера дрогнул. – Пятьдесят три ракеты стремительно приближаются с обоих направлений, капитан! Расчетное время прибытия: шестьдесят секунд! Авианосец вошел в зону ближних сенсоров - идентифицирован как «Натан Джеймс» и, похоже, везет он отнюдь не самолеты…

\- Боевые роботы?

\- Да.

\- Ну, вполне логично… экипаж, приготовится принять нагрузку! Скрыться под водой, на этот раз, не получится.

***

Старший по прозвищу Череп смотрел смерти в лицо множество раз, так что ощущение было, не сказать, чтобы новым. Этот клочок земли был не худшим местом для смерти, чем, скажем, изъеденные токсичной атмосферой руины на Ранавире, родном мире его народа, уже не способном хранить жизнь. В том, что на этот раз ему противопоставили его же «детище», чувствовалась лишь злая ирония. А в том, что эта «пятерка» состояла исключительно из незнакомых ему бойцов, уже прослеживался тонкий расчет…

Ментальная связь – хитрая штука. Почти десятилетие эта женщина была лишь шумом в его голове. Вещью, которую он научился игнорировать. Думал, что вернуться на прежний путь станет невозможным для нее, когда он потопил ту примитивную машину войны, которая свела их, и успокоился.

Он ее совсем не знал.

А эти ребята не знали Старшего по прозвищу Череп. И того, за что он это прозвище получил.

Да, перед учениями на «Бастере» действительно заменили основной боекомплект: место обойм с боевыми зарядами заняли капсулы с маркерами повреждений, но… наличие основного боекомплекта подразумевает наличие запасного. Правило, которое он усвоил еще в учебке. Правило, которое спасло ему жизнь на тренировочной планете К-212, прочно засевшей в сознании, как планета Куст. Правило, которое будет стоить этим «щенкам» машин.

\- Основные источники снабжения признаны неликвидными. Перехожу на альтернативные, - Кэйд, как всегда, прочел его мысли.

\- Подтверждаю.

Снайперская винтовка была отброшена за спину, где нашла свое место в специальных креплениях, а в руки скользнули два модифицированных кинетических орудия системы «диггервольт». Те самые, которые, если верить рекламным слоганам, могли стрелять всем, чем угодно. И да, действительно могли.

\- Регистрирую угрозу кораблю: пятьдесят три тепловых сигнатуры с западного и северного направлений. Расчетное время до цели – тридцать секунд.

Старший по прозвищу Череп, активировав «диггервольты», вызвал своего младшего офицера по внутренней связи:

\- Киник, они твои.

\- Вас понял, - донеслось из «Трайда», и в голосе парнишки зазвучали знакомые темные нотки. – Исполню с удовольствием.

И бросил меч.

Черный клинок со свистом рассек дымовую завесу надвое и, промелькнув над правым плечом «Бастера», глубоко засел в животе у командирской машины. Мгновение потрясенной тишины, после чего эфир взорвался криками: одни выкрикивали приказы, другие старались справиться с шоком, а единственный пострадавший просто кричал… от _боли_. Потому что нейролинк – палка о двух концах: революционная система управления с одной стороны, с другой же практически полное слияние пилота и машины. И ощущения от ранений система тоже передавала с революционной четкостью.

«Трайд» вышел из «сумрака» у них в тылу: глаза полыхают красным, в каждой руке по ножу. Кромки лезвий раскалены, что означало, что броня для них теперь не помеха. Его, разумеется, заметили, временно упустив «Бастера» из вида. А когда вновь вспомнили о нем, то было уже слишком поздно.

Разбег. Прыжок, ускоренный короткой вспышкой маршевых двигателей. И его вынесло точно туда, куда и планировалось, а именно в точку между «Идущим к рассвету» и идущей к нему смертью. Время остановилось, мгновение стало ощущаться как вечность. Как на Кусте, когда между сворой мутантов и баррикадой с практически безоружными курсантами стоит только его «хакен». Единственный исправный, и патронов всего три обоймы в косо сидящем на покатых металлических плечах «ранце», но почему-то он был уверен, что на них хватит.

Один выстрел – один труп.

«Диггервольты» не подвели тогда, не подведут и сейчас…

***

Не подвели.

***

Когда огненная волна ударила корабль в правый борт, Изабелла Стормбрейкер мысленно похвалила себя за решение покинуть главный мостик. Их бы там просто сожгло! Джил успела увести шаттл за командирскую надстройку и поэтому огненный шквал задел их с Бобом лишь частично.

\- Все ракеты уничтожены, - выдавил из себя потрясенный Портер. – Интервал между детонациями… меньше секунды. Как такое возможно?!

\- Впечатляет, да? – раздалось из машинного отделения по внутренней связи; Вольф Исенгрим смеялся. – А Черепушка так стреляет всегда.

Робот, тем временем, опустился к самой кромке воды, держа горизонт на прицеле. Всего один человек, а ощущение, будто «Идущий к рассвету» со всеми своими орудиями, палубами и тайнами оказался за каменной стеной.

\- С «Бастера» пришел запрос о синхронизации, - пальцы начинающего старшего техника уже в который раз замелькали над сенсорной клавиатурой терминала. – Перевожу «Бобакэт» в резерв, подтверждаю запрос… синхронизация через три… два, один, ноль! Ух! Система «Стигиас»…

Восхититься было чем, ибо разница была видна даже неискушенному взгляду. Если Энша подслеповато щурился разбитыми сенсорами на горизонт, а Боб сосредоточенно, но узконаправленно разглядывал его в бинокль, то картинка, передаваемая Кэйдом на мостик, была практически цифрового качества, но детальнее и много интерактивнее, ведь трансляция велась в реальном времени.

Стормбрейкер одобрительно хмыкнула:

\- Надо было сразу к тебе подключиться.

\- Хн, - Череп ее одобрения не разделял, потому что все это нужно было только для того, чтобы показать ей «Натан Джеймс», где на взлетно-посадочной полосе пятерка пришельцев в боевых «доспехах» с выкрашенными красным плечами монтировала нечто, подозрительно похожее на крупнокалиберную гаубицу.

\- Джемисон, что это за штуковина?

\- Артиллерийское орудие на основе спаренной лазерной батареи средней мощности. Модификация, разработанная для пехоты, а потому сборно-разборная, - парнишка сглотнул. – Снесет нам полкорпуса, если попадет.

\- Не снесет, - сухо поправил его бортовой разум. – Но повреждения будут значительные.

Капитан снова хмыкнула, на этот раз задумчиво. Из «Бастера», тем временем, голосом человека, который точно знает, что делает, донеслось:

\- Киник, ты мне нужен.

\- Слушаюсь, - ответили с острова, где «Трайд» все еще воевал, пусть уже с двумя «врагами» из четырех возможных.

\- Капитан, вы, по-прежнему, не хотите прибегать к активной защите?

Брови женщины удивленно приподнялись, и она ответила вопросом на вопрос, припомнив, что понимают под активной защитой пришельцы:

\- А вы действительно готовы убивать своих сородичей?

Послышался смешок, в котором не было даже намека на тепло. И Сторми поняла, что этот человек не только способен сделать это, но и исполнит любое распоряжение с ее стороны, стоит ей изменить свое отношение к посланцам нового мирового порядка на прямо противоположное.

\- Джемисон, сколько у нас времени?

\- Судя по виду, они ее почти собрали. А, учитывая их профессиональную подготовку, то даю им минут двадцать на все.

Двадцать минут – слишком много, подумал Старший по прозвищу Череп, задумчиво разглядывая побледневший до тревожного желтого индикатор боезапаса в правом нижнем углу прозрачной лицевой панели шлема. На деле, у них было не больше десяти, но он, разумеется, оставил свое мнение при себе, потому, что знал, что сможет, при необходимости, выиграть для нее еще десять.

Они или преуспеют за эти десять минут, или падут.

Впрочем, искать выходов из сложившейся ситуации не пришлось, потому что в этот самый момент Джоэл Джемисон, с затаенной тоской следивший за постепенно понижающимися энергетическими уровнями, стал свидетелем поразительного и одновременно пугающего зрелища, когда постепенно желтеющие колонки диаграммы на мгновение, как будто замерли, а потом пошли в рост. Все сразу. А потом началось самопроизвольное восстановление корпуса. И еще через мгновение две оставшиеся законсервированные зоны корабля включились в строй, являя технику, наконец, целостную картину того, что же представляет собой «Идущий к рассвету»…

\- Капитан?..

\- Да, мистер Джемисон?

\- Мне кажется, вам нужно на это взглянуть…

Теперь энергии хватало не только на жизненно необходимые процессы, но и на такие излишества как освещение, которое он поспешил включить. Вспомогательный мостик озарился приятным глазу голубоватым светом, очертив терминалы, экраны, центральную платформу с голограммой бортового разума, который по-прежнему держался за архаичный штурвал, готовый вновь бросить корабль навстречу волнам. Внезапный прилив сил его порадовал, хотя и не удивил. Он ждал, что Древний проснется с того самого момента, когда расконсервировал медблок, чтобы влить немного энергии в двигатели и много в оружейную систему, чтобы капитан получила возможность защитить и себя, и его. А под его ногами постепенно расцветала всеми оттенками изумруда объемная модель звездного крейсера, в центре которой пульсировали два «солнца»: яркая искра плазменного реактора и черный провал, то и дело выстреливающий протуберанцами мрака, имя которому было «двигатель темной  материи».

По рубке прокатился пораженный вздох. А кто хоть немного понимал то, что он видит, был поражен вдвойне, потому что такой агрегат, как «двигатель темной материи» в инженерских кругах считался вещью сродни цветку папоротника.

\- Энша?

\- Слушаю, капитан.

\- Подробнейший доклад о произошедшем мне на стол.

Энергетические уровни, тем временем, зашкалили, окрасив верхушки виртуальных столбцов красным. «Идущий к рассвету» содрогнулся, пытаясь распрямить обломанные крылья, и к ужасу наблюдающих за «странным» звездолетом военных с «Натана Джеймса» ему это частично удалось.

\- Капитан, регистрирую новый залп, - голосом Портера можно было бы читать метеосводки на каком-нибудь британском телеканале. – Свыше сотни тепловых сигнатур. Расчетное время прибытия – тридцать секунд!

Черепу даже не пришлось ничего говорить – Киник все сделал сам. «Идущий к рассвету» вновь поглотил огненный смерч, но на этот раз Джил не пришлось маневрировать в попытках скрыться. Ракеты как будто натолкнулись на невидимую стену в сотне метров от судна, окрасив пространство вспышками взрывов. Все указывало на наличие защитного поля,… которого не было. Зато над кораблем сиял, пульсируя мистическим фиолетовым светом, сложный и по-своему красивый узор. Фрагмент мозаики, который кто-то вздумал оживить. Завороженные этим поистине волшебным зрелищем, люди не сразу поняли, что это «Трайд».

\- Держишься, Киник?

\- Да, - но, судя по напряжению в голосе, он был на грани. – Но «глиф» буквально вырывает из нас душу…

На просторах изведанной вселенной существует не так много явлений, заслуживающих звания «абсолюта». Система «глифов», пожалуй, единственное исключение, потому что они абсолютны по определению. Подарок Древних. И то, что именно излучение «глифа» оказалось последней каплей, пробудившей дремлющее внутри чудовище, можно было считать знамением судьбы.

Сенсоры «Идущего к рассвету» были по-прежнему завязаны на систему «Стигиас» Кэйда, поэтому, когда Череп-1 обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на что-то на носу корабля, они тоже увидели…

Поначалу это была лишь высокая фигура в черной мантии с глубоким капюшоном, который, впрочем, не скрывал ни двух пар витых белых рогов, загибающихся назад, ни длинного белого хвоста с серебристой кисточкой. В следующее мгновение Кэйд приблизил картинку, причем так резко, что Изабо невольно вздрогнула, когда львиная доля мониторов внезапно дала крупный план. Тьма под капюшоном была непроницаемая, но тут таинственный незнакомец вскинул руки и откинул его, открывая гриву длинных белых волос и бледное лицо, испещренное геометрическим узором татуировок. И глаза: серебристые радужки с белым зрачком на фоне черных белков.

Древний медленно повел головой из стороны в сторону, будто впитывая окружающую его реальность, после чего скользнул взглядом по линии горизонта, глядя на что-то у «Бастера» за спиной. Старший по прозвищу Череп резко обернулся, но это было все, что он успел сделать…

«Глиф» исчез.

Лазерная батарея выстрелила.

 

_Два часа спустя…_

Изабелла Стормбрейкер сидела на пустом контейнере от протонной торпеды и отстранено наблюдала, как мир проплывает мимо, меняясь с каждым новым действующим лицом, входящим в грузовой отсек. Одна рука держала бумажную чашечку с растворимым кофе, другая задумчиво поглаживала металлический браслет, непривычно оттягивающий запястье. Коммуникатор, как назвал его Джемисон-младший перед тем как защелкнуть его на ее руке. Знак принадлежности, подумала про себя Изабо, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как парнишка протягивает такие же браслеты сначала ее друзьям, потом своим друзьям… и еще остается несколько десятков про запас.

Портер и Стоун рассматривали дары с интересом, но без тревоги. Неудивительно, учитывая все, что они пережили внутри этого инопланетного звездолета, который, несмотря на прохладное отношение к своему «экипажу поневоле», не подвел их ни разу. Но Стоун не был бы самим собой, если бы не спросил:

\- Нам это чем-нибудь грозит?

Джемисон постарался сохранить на лице выражение профессионализма, присущего его новой должности старшего техника, хотя смех наружу так и рвался:

\- Сможет ли Энша контролировать ваш мозг через эти штуки, вы имеете в виду?

\- Что-то в этом роде.

\- Нет. Комм – это, в первую очередь, устройство связи. И немного устройство слежения. Кстати, мистер Портер, вот ваш мобильник…

Телефон перекочевал из рук в руки, и Юджин с улыбкой благодарности убрал его в карман брюк, после чего тихо поинтересовался:

\- А наш _хозяин_ вообще может контролировать чье-либо сознание?

Джемисон посерьезнел по-настоящему:

\- Пси-излучатели не предусмотрены конструкцией.

Их прервал металлический скрежет из дальнего угла грузового отсека. Ни Портер, ни Стоун никогда не думали, что когда-либо увидят боевого робота бьющегося в припадке, похожем на эпилептический. «Бастер» с трудом сдерживал его, потому что пилот внутри машины явно себя не контролировал. Судороги больше похожие на конвульсии длились с минуту, после чего «Трайд» выгнулся дугой последний раз и затих. А «Бастер» опустился на пол рядом… совершенно обессиленный.

Когда Древний _внезапно_ перенес их вместе с кораблем в Вашингтона, у Черепа была всего секунда, чтобы оценить ситуацию и принять решение. И он его принял.

Успев подхватить Сэна до того, как «Идущий к рассвету» совершит вторую в своей жизни аварийную посадку на этот раз на огнеупорное покрытие самого большого космопорта страны, «Бастер», умело используя поднятую панику, затащил своего младшего офицера в грузовой отсек через незаметно приоткрывшиеся бронированные створки. Действовать приходилось быстро, потому что одни Духи ведали, когда парня настигнет «откат». «Глифы», несмотря на заложенное в них могущество, были предназначены не для тех, чье время исчисляется столетиями, и то, что Киник смог активировать свой, было тем редким стечением обстоятельств, когда желание защищать оказалось сильнее чувства самосохранения. Но капитан ничего этого не знала, разумеется. Хотя учитывая ее талант соединять отдельные звенья разрозненных фактов в цепочки убедительных гипотез, не оставалось сомнений в том, что она уже о многом догадывалась…

К «Трайду» тут же подбежали ребята из Технической Школы: одинаковые, как капли воды, сестры-драконы и припадающий на одну ногу парень в кожаной куртке с белым волком на спине, одетой на бронежилет. Белые волосы и желтые глаза выдавали в нем одного из _тех_ «волков», но красные кончики стянутых в хвост волос намекали на нечто другое. Впрочем, со своего места на контейнере из-под торпеды Изи заметила кое-что еще. Едва оказавшись в отсеке первым, что сделал молодой «волк», было найти взглядом сына Сэма. В желтых глазах в этот момент отразилось весьма любопытное, хотя и полностью нечитаемое выражение, только чтобы через мгновение скрыться под грузом вполне реальных проблем, которые предстояло решить. Вытащить Сэна Киника из кокпита нужно было целиком, а не по частям, ведь даже пребывая в беспамятстве, пилот и робот по-прежнему были одним целым. Джоэл будто бы почувствовал на себе этот взгляд и, в отличие от Изи верно интерпретировав заложенное в нем послание, выпрямился, опустил ящик с коммуникаторами и, извинившись, с удивительной для слепого ловкостью и координацией потрусил к сокурсникам, которые, похоже, ждали только его...

\- Они – хорошая команда, - проговорила темнота за спиной голосом Вольфа Исенгрима, и женщина вздрогнула от неожиданности, чудом сохранив свой кофе, где ему и положено, в стакане. – Руна и Рина Ди –  будущие специалисты по макромеханизмам и крупнокалиберному вооружению, Таэн, если доживет до конца обучения, станет отличным специалистом по части двигателей и энергетики, а Киник, похоже, кое-что смыслит в гравитации/антигравитации и теории силовых полей…

\- А какое место занимает Джемисон в этой конструкции?

Мужчина усмехнулся:

\- А Джоэл Джемисон – шестеренка, без которой эта «конструкция» никогда не сдвинется с места. Нейрокоординатор – редкая специализация, потому что каждого можно научить возиться с железками, а вот написать грамотное программное обеспечение для этой «железки» уже под силу не всем. Хотя, подозреваю, если бы об этих его способностях стало известно его похитителям, его бы охраняли лучше.

Она не стала спорить. Салливан, скорее всего, мертва, а вместе с ней похоронены и те безумные планы, которые она намеревалась осуществить, чтобы вернуть им _их_ страну, не понимая, что цена, которую человечеству придется заплатить в новой войне со Старшими, будет слишком высока. Взгляд сам собой притянулся к привалившейся к стене фигуре «Бастера»…

_Легко праздновать победы над храмовниками, когда боги далеко._

Бэлла хмыкнула, отпивая из стаканчика, который по-прежнему держала в руке. Забавно, что из всего потока информации о Старших, который успел вылить на них со Стоуном профессор Портер, запомнилось именно это.

Робот с рогатым черепом на плече вздрогнул, после чего скупым механическим движением перетек из сидячего положения в уверенную стойку на двух ногах, чтобы через мгновение преклонить колено. Сегмент черной брони отъехал вверх и в сторону, открывая густой полумрак кабины, из которого, как вампир из гроба, выбрался пилот. Знакомый облегающий костюм, сверкающий металлом деталей, но в отличие от их первой встречи на этот раз шлем был на месте. От кабины до пола было метров пять свободного падения, но мужчина не посчитал это за существенное препятствие и прыгнул, чтобы приземлиться невредимым с легкостью, от которой по спине пробежал холодок. Коротким резковатым движением отстегнул шлем и, тряхнув головой в попытке предать коротким волосам цвета воронова крыла немного естественности, направился прямиком к ней.

Чем ближе он подходил, тем явственнее билась в висок мысль о том, что где-то она уже это видела. Черные волосы с цветными прядями такого глубокого синего цвета, что почти не видны. Светлая, почти белая кожа, навевающая мысли о мраморе и Древней Греции. Глаза с радужкой цвета льда настолько старого, что он цветом почти сравнился с полосами в его волосах. Лицо с правильными чертами, в которых сквозило нечто действительно орлиное…

Он остановился в двух шагах, глядя на нее сверху вниз, чуть склонив голову на бок, отчего уподобился птице еще больше. И Бэлла невольно вспомнила девочку, которая, задумавшись над чем-то, делала точно также…

Ной называл ту девочку прикольной. Как же ее звали?..

\- Старший Наставник Раллик Ном. К вашим услугам… капитан.

Пальцы смяли бумажный стаканчик, и остатки кофе коричневыми пятнами осели на ее штанах и частично на майке, но женщина этого даже не заметила, потому что в этот момент память услужливо подкинула ей имя. И все встало на свои места.

Девочку звали Эйри Ном.


End file.
